Power Rangers Zeo: Chaos
by Sora Kazeno1
Summary: Now Finished. Rita and Zedd are back with a new plan to destroy the rangers. Will the rangers be able to stop them in time?
1. Shattered

Power Rangers Zeo: Chaos  
Act 1: Shattered  
By: Sora Kazeno  
  
  
Wow... I never thought I'd be writing a Power Ranger fic again... the last one I wrote was eight years ago when I   
was ten... ^^ But I found some old tapes, watched them and here I am.... ^^   
WARNING: I know some the characters are going to be a little inaccurate, I apologize.   
TIMELINE: During Zeo when Jason just gave up the Gold Ranger powers. Though I'm going to use Zedd and Rita as the   
villains since I'm a lot more familiar with them... heck I barely remember Zeo last time I saw it was when it originally   
aired.  
Side Note: The famous "Dear Johnny" letter was never sent, the only reason for it was to write AJ out of the show.   
Pooh. Now the story begins.....  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Women don't pack light.... What would you do if I wasn't here to help you?" A young African-American man around the  
age of seventeen asked.  
The young Asian with him frowned. Brushing a lock of her midnight black hair behind her ear she picked up another   
bag with her name on it. "I can't wait until we see everyone. It's been a over a year..."  
"Yeah... just to think Jase's been back here for nearly a month."  
"It's good that we went though... look at how much we accomplished towards world peace."  
"Too bad Zed and Rita couldn't have been resolved either."  
"One thing at a time," Trini said rolling her luggage to the airport exit. "I'm glad your parents are picking us   
up. It's about an hour to Angel Grove from LAX."  
With a chuckle Zack added, "be prepare to be grilled..." Seeing the expression on the Taylor's faces Zack could   
tell something was wrong.  
"Something's happened to Kimberly..." Mrs. Taylor said sadly looking at the two teens.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
It only happened an hour ago, but the news spread like wildfire. One instance, one sentence can turn your life   
upside down and inside out.  
  
  
  
Jason, Tonya, Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Billy all ready heard the dreadful news... how could they tell Tommy what   
happened? Ernie brought it to their attention when they first entered the justice bar.  
With his gym bag over his shoulder, water bottle in hand, Tommy entered the juice bar, prepared for the usual   
sparing he and Jason did after school nearly every day. His good mood immediately faded seeing the tears remaining on the   
fellow ranger's faces. Slowly he approached their table. Taking a deep breath not really sure that he wanted to know the   
answer, he asked, "guys, what's going on?"  
Jason exhaled the rest of his breath before looking up at Tommy. "You'd better sit down," he said gesturing to the   
empty chair across the table from him.  
Tommy put his gym bag down, but he didn't sit. Again he asked, "What's going on?" His voice no longer firm, it   
wavered slightly towards the end.   
"Well..." Started Jason, looking around at the other ranger's faces. Since Jason knew Tommy the best it was decided   
he would be the one to break the news to him. After receiving a nod from Kat and Rocky to continue, he began again. " ...   
About two hours ago there was a car accident..."  
Hearing the words "car accident" a huge lump began to form in Tommy's throat. "Accident...?"  
With a small nod of his head Jason continued. "A drunk driver went threw a red light and broad-sided a car... the   
drunk driver died at the immediately... the other driver was pronounced dead ten minutes ago.... Bro... there's no easy way   
to say this..." Jason said softy trying to break the news to him gently. "... The driver of the car that was hit... was Kim.  
Kim's dead."  
Time stood still for a few minutes. Tommy didn't move. Once the initial shock past he spoke, " no..." Tommy mumbled,  
"not Kim..." Quickly grabbing his bag he left. He had to leave; he had to get out before he broke down. His pace quicken at   
the thought of Kim's life taken by a drunk driver. He broke into a jog. He was half way to the park before he allowed the   
first tears to fall.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Shouldn't we go after him?" asked Tonya standing up.  
"No," Billy said, "Knowing Tommy he needs to be alone right now."  
"I know Tommy has a girlfriend that lives in another state... but who's Kim?" asked the newest member of the team.  
"Kimberly is... was his girlfriend," Adam explained quietly.   
Tonya bit her lip realizing how stupid the question was that she asked. She really regretted opening her mouth at   
this point.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Looking out at the lake Tommy continued to see flashes of him and Kim together. The last time he saw her was nearly   
four months ago when she came for a visit around Christmas. She was supposed to come home in next week for a while. The US   
Team had photo shoots, and other publicity things to take care before anyone was allowed to leave. The Pan Global Games   
occurred last week in New York. Tommy remembered that week as if it was yesterday. As soon as he arrived home from school   
he'd turn on his television for the latest updates. When the day finally came for the Team competition he was glued to the   
screen. He cheered her on. The United States took the gold medal. Four hours before the all-round competition he began she   
called him and he congratulated her and wished her luck for that evening's contest.   
An hour before the meet was to start, he, Jason, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Billy had a party at Billy's house to   
celebrate Kim's success. The group went ballistic when Kimberly was awarded the gold medal for the all-round. Silver went to  
another American gymnast as well.   
When the announcer came to her to ask her she felt, she had said, "It's just like Tommy said." Confused the   
announced asked who Tommy was and she explained it was her boyfriend out in California. Seeing this Tommy smiled, another   
round of cheers admitted from the guys in the room. Tommy had never seen Kim so happy before.  
But the spot light went out on Kimberly Ann Hart.  
Her hopes of becoming an Olympian gone.   
It was all over.  
Over because of a drunk driver.  
Wiping his eyes Tommy took a deep breath as he continued to stare out at the lake.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Hey guys! You have to see this!" Ernie exclaimed to Billy, Jason, Kat, Tonya, Adam and Rocky.  
A bit confused the group followed Ernie rather quickly behind him to the television.  
"... Although earlier pronounced dead, Pan Global Gold-Medallist Kimberly Hart is listed in critical condition. A   
case of mistaken identities occurred when another car accident victim died in a hospital around the same time Ms. Hart was   
brought in. She has not woken up yet from a head injury from the accident, the rest of her injuries are unknown at this   
point. We will keep you updated as more follows. Now for the local news..."  
The six stood there in shock. All pondering the same thought: She's alive! The group stood there for a moment in   
silence relieved Kim was still alive.   
Two pairs of footsteps could be heard running the hallway to the Juice Center. As soon as Trini and Zack got to the   
door way they quickly "leaped" up the steps to the others.   
"TRINI?"  
"ZACK!?"  
"What the..."  
"Took you long enough to leave the conference..."  
Ignoring the shouts between breaths Trini said, "Did you hear about Kim?"  
"Yeah, we just heard on the tv," remarked Jason as he walked over to the duo.   
Billy couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly made his way over to the two each giving them a big hug.   
"Trini, this is Tonya... I think you'd find her the same ... color," Jason said with a chuckle. Tonya looked a   
little confused.  
Shaking her head, Trini picked up on Jason's bad joke. Noticing the group was alone she said, "I was the original   
yellow ranger, and Zack was the black ranger."  
"No longer black," Adam said. "It was changed to green."  
"Green? Ahh man... have some baaaad green ranger stories... fighting the green ranger ..."  
"Speaking of Tommy... where is he?" asked Trini looking at the group. Then it dawned on them... Tommy left. He ran   
out.   
"Oh my gosh! He doesn't know she's alive!" Kat exclaimed placing her hands over her mouth. Trini's eyes widened.   
"Well, where is he?" Zack questioned.  
"He left about ten minutes ago... he ran out." Rocky said, "but where did he go?"  
Exchanging looks with Trini, Jason and Zack, Billy nodded his head in agreement. "The park." The four said in   
unison.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
In the distance the group saw Tommy staring out at the lake. Trini and Zack said they would go and talk to him.  
"Hey there stranger..." Zack said taking a seat to the right of Tommy and Trini to his left.   
A bit shocked Tommy was speechless... for a brief second he was happy, but within a second was back to looking   
miserable.   
"Don't look so said... I heard Kimberly's visiting next week."  
Tommy blinked for a minute and gave Zack a confused look. "Did you hear the news? Kim... Kim is...." He couldn't   
bring himself to finish the sentence.  
"In the hospital," finished Trini.   
Tommy stared at her widen eyed. "What are you saying? This some sort of joke?"  
"If there's one thing I've learned you never joke around about a guy's girl. They mixed up the name with another   
victim. She's alive man," Zack said with a smile.  
Tommy lost it. He cried not because he was sad, but tears of joy. Trini rubbed his back a bit trying to comfort   
him. Zack gave the others the thumbs up sign.   
Kat glared at Trini. That should be her comforting Tommy. Even though everyone was sad when they heard Kim was   
dead... she couldn't help but be happy. After all she was out of the picture and she would be there to help him and   
something would come out of that. But no the hospital had to switch the names. She'd been dreading the thought of Kim   
coming for a visit. She didn't want to see Tommy and Kimberly together. It was too painful. Why couldn't she have been the   
original pink ranger? Why did Kimberly have everything? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she focused on the task at   
hand. Kim was going to be coming back for a visit... and Tommy is going to stick like her to glue... unless...  
"Kat, you okay?" Tonya asked noticing the look on Kat's face.  
Shaking her head a little snap out of the daze she nodded, "it's nothing."  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Shanna Hilton frowned. 'She still hasn't woken up yet.' Shanna tried to find Kim's phonebook back at the dorm to   
call some of her friends from Angel Grove and let them know what as going on. An idea popped into her head as she pulled   
out her cell phone. She hadn't spoken to him since they broke up ... but she knew he's a good friend of Tommy's.  
Walking outside she sat in the chair besides the door. Rolling her cell in her hands she debated to place the call.   
She is Kimberly's friend... and if it were the other way around Kim would call. With her hand shaking she dialed the number   
she still knew by heart.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Standing up Tommy let out a small sigh. Knowing Kim is still a live things didn't seem so back anymore.  
Hearing a cell phone ring everyone looked over at Adam. Surprised he pulled out his phone and answered it, "Hello?"   
After a paused he said, "... Shanna?"  
Rocky's head jolted up heading the name. 'Why is she calling... ?' The others looked at Adam and then to Rocky...   
it was quite clear Rocky knew Shanna. Then it clicked.  
"Anyways congrats on the medal at the Pan Globals," they heard Adam say. A few mouths dropped. ".... So how is   
she?" The next five minutes Adam didn't say anything as he listened to what was being said.   
"Thanks for calling Shanna... it was good to hear from you," said Adam as he hung up.  
"How's Kim?" A very anxious Tommy asked.   
"There's good news and bad news... what do you want to hear first?" asked Adam.  
"What's the good news?" Trini asked. She needed to hear something about Kim right now.  
"It looks like she's going to pull threw. But she still hasn't woken up yet," explained Adam to the group.   
"... and the bad news..." Zack said, almost of afraid to hear the answer.  
"Her right wrist is broken ... and the doctors say she's probably won't be able to compete in gymnastics again. The   
doctors are more concerned with her head injury though. They say she has a ninety percent chance of waking up with   
amnesia..."   
"Is it permanent?" asked Jason, afraid of the response.  
"Usually it's only temporary. No one will know until she wakes up," explained Billy.  
"... So all we can do is wait," Tommy said with a frown. He hated waiting.  
"At Least we know she's alive and she's going to make it," Tonya said trying to lighten everyone's mood.  
  
Several Hours Later...  
  
Kim sat up with a groan; her head was throbbing in her skull. Seeing Kim sitting up Shanna nearly fell out of her   
chair.  
"Kim, are you all right?" Shanna asked rushing to her right side. Kimberly stared at Shanna for a moment confused.   
After a moment of silence, she smiled, "... Shanna ..." Shanna smiled back at her relieved she knew who she was.  
"Getting excited about going home for a while next week?" Asked a hopeful Shanna.  
Kimberly looked at Shanna confused, "what are you talking about? I've lived in Miami my whole life. I'm going on   
vacation with you."  
Hearing the door open the two teens looked up as the doctor walking in, with her medical chart.  
"I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that all right?" Doctor Soyokaze asked, Kim nodded her head in agreement.  
"State your name."  
"Kimberly Hart."  
"Place of Birth?"  
"Miami, Florida."  
With a slight frown, the doctor continued, "public or Catholic High School you attended?  
"... I ... I can't remember..." Kim stammered looked down at the bed sheets. 'Why can't I remember something like   
that?'  
"It's all right. I'm sure you'll remember later. We're going to have you stay over night for observations, but   
you'll be released tomorrow morning."  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
'What happened to King Mondo?' Tommy Thought flopping down on his bed. Since Trey took back his gold ranger powers   
two days before the Pan Globals. It's been quiet. Too quiet. Today he really could have used a distraction. It was funny   
come to think of it... the one time he wanted an attack, there wasn't one.  
His homework of finishing a science lab all ready done thanks to Billy and Jason; he needed something to keep his   
mind occupied.  
'Maybe some tv will help.' Tommy thought flipping on the tv on his desk corner. Sitting back down he frowned at the   
Pink Ranger poster above it. His room reminded of her too much.  
The Local News was playing about the renovation of the Angel Grove Mall. Parts of the indoor foundation had been   
vandalized a few days ago.   
"Tonight on People in the News ... Pan Global Gold Medallist Kimberly Hard had woken up earlier this evening. She   
is suffering from a slight case of amnesia and an injury to her wrist. Doctors are hopeful for a full recovery. She is   
expected to be released tomorrow morning."  
"A slight of amnesia..." Tommy murmured, "What's their definition of a slight case of amnesia?"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"We think that would be wonderful," Mrs. Kwan said to Trini. "With Kimberly's mother in Paris, and her father in   
Seattle she needs a place to stay. Maybe staying here will help jog her memories."  
"That's I what I'm hoping Mom."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hearing his phone ring Tommy glanced at his clock that read 10:21pm. Reaching over he picked up the phone and   
mumbled a barely audible hello.  
Tommy was suppose to pick up Kim and Shanna and drive them to Shanna's house where they were both going to stay.   
Now Trini was going to pick them up with Tommy, and have Kim stay with her. Six days from today... next Wednesday.  
In only sic he'd be able to see Kim again... but would she even remember him?  
  
Friday Morning - Miami 10am  
  
Receiving her personal belongings back, Kim froze as she read her driver's license: Angel Grove, CA. But... she   
lived in Miami all her life, hadn't she? But why couldn't she remember what High School she attended? The ones around   
didn't seem familiar...  
"Ready to go?" Shanna asked. Kim nodded her head yes in response.  
Heading towards the hospital doors Kim spoke, "Shanna... why does it say I'm from California on license... why   
can't I remember..."  
"You have amnesia...." said Shanna softly. "It's okay Kim." She put an arm around the petite's gymnastics shoulders   
for comfort.  
"We have your flight next week back to Los Angles... maybe that will jog your memories..."  
"I hope so..." Kimberly said as the doors opened. Bright flashes immediately began going off.  
"Ms. Hart, are you going to leave gymnastics for good?"  
"Are you returning to California for good?"  
Shanna tried to block as many reporters as she could try to help Kim threw the crowd, but soon she was attacked   
with questions as well.  
"Ms. Hilton, did Ms. Hart's gold medal change your friendship?"  
Seeing a black ford pull up, Shanna recognized it as Steve's. Pushing a few reporters out of the way they finally   
made it past the herd and began to sprint towards the vehicle.   
  
Angel Grove 7am  
  
Rolling over Tommy groaned after hearing the buzzing of his alarm clock. When did he ever fall asleep last night?   
Flipping the switch he sat up and stretched. Walking over to his closet with a yawn he grabbed his clothes and started   
heading towards the shower.  
  
  
Miami 11am  
  
Turning the handle to their dorm room, Shanna held the door open as Kim walked in. Kimberly was becoming very   
frustrated. She remembered everything about Miami, but nothing about Angel Grove. Shanna suggested going back to the dorm   
and looking threw her stuff to help.  
Looking at a picture on a dresser she froze. It was her and a guy she didn't recognize. He had his arm around her   
shoulder.  
"Who is he?" Kim asked examining the picture in the frame.   
"... You'll see him when we go back," said Shanna. What was she suppose to say... the guy you've been dating for the  
past two years? The guy your in love with? Hearing the dorm phone ring she walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" It was a   
girl named Trini who was going to pick them up from the airport with Tommy. After a minute Shanna gave Kimberly the phone   
saying Trini wanted to talk to her.  
Without even saying hello, Kimberly immediately asked, "When did you get back from Switzerland?" Trini remained   
speechless on the phone. "Wait a minute..." Kimberly said, "How did I know you went to Switzerland?"  
"Your memories must be coming back!" Trini excitedly said over the phone. After a few minutes Kimberly really   
relaxed talking with Trini and agreed to stay at her house.  
  
Angel Grove Mid-Afternoon  
  
Looking at the clock in the kitchen Trini realized school had ended five minutes ago. Walking to the bathroom she   
freshened up a bit before grabbing her purse and car keys. Zack lived on the way to the school, putting her car in reverse   
she headed towards Zack's house.  
  
Juice Bar  
  
Tommy was in not in any means going to do karate after school today. He could barely stay awake during his classes.  
Dark circles lined his eyes. He was really quiet not really listening to the others chatter. His thoughts only on one   
person, Kimberly.  
"Hi Trini, Zack," Jason said, seeing the two approaching teens.  
"Just to think... starting Monday we start here again..." Zack said to Trini. "Be just like old times."  
"It's all set. When Kim comes home next week she'll be staying with me," Trini said hoping to see some sign of life   
from Tommy. Hearing the name Kim, Tommy moved.  
"Did you talk to Shanna?" Asked a curious Adam.  
Looking over at Adam Rocky said, "I thought you were over her."  
"I am. Just wanted to make sure she was okay with everything going on," Adam said to his defense.  
"Someone wants to see her next week."  
Seeing this was going to go back and forth for a while, Trini took the time to interrupt the two. "Yes I spoke to   
Shanna. She talked to me about Kim a bit. When she first woke up she thought she lived in Miami her whole life... until   
she saw her driver's license.  
"... But she was born in Cape Cod, right?" asked Jason.  
"I thought she was from New York City," Zack said.  
Shaking her head Trini said, "She was born in Cape Cod, moved to New York, then Angel Grove by the time she was   
seven."  
"Close enough.... Did Kimberly remember anything?" Jason asked taking a sip from his drink.  
"I did talk to her for a minute, and the first thing she asked was when did I come back from Switzerland. That was   
about it."  
"That's defiantly good news," Billy said joining in the conversation. "Over time she should begin to remember more   
and more."  
Pushing his chair to the side, Tommy slowly stood collecting his belongings. "I've got a bunch of stuff to do. I'll   
see you later." The group sat in silence for a few moments.   
"I wish Tommy would talk to use. It kinda obvious he's hurting," said Kat watching his re-treating form.  
"Ever since Kim left for Miami he hasn't been the same," Rocky said thinking back. "He's been really quiet..."  
"I noticed that too when I came back," Jason said.  
Looking over at Jason, Billy said, "He was a lot worse before you came back."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Without even realizing it, Tommy had walked threw the park and ended up at Kimberly's old house. Looking up at the   
two-story building he sighed. 'Six more days until I see her... but will she remember me?"  
  
  
The following five days where the longest of Tommy's life... or so he thought. Wednesday, the day Kim was to come   
home was worst then all five days put together. Every minute seemed like an hour to him. Kim and Shanna were to arrive at   
LAX at 7:20... and lucky they could use the carpool lane... Los Angeles traffic was murder. The group arranged to throw a   
small party for Kimberly at Trini's house.   
Hearing the bell ring for the last period, Tommy was relieved to think... 'Only three more hours until Trini and I   
leave...'  
Heading into the Juice Bare Tommy met up with the others as always. Except this time he was in high spirits.  
  
6:30pm  
  
Trini turned the key starting her white Camry. Sitting next to her in the passenger sit was Tommy. He was a nervous   
wreck. He kept fidgeting with the flowers he had bought for Kimberly earlier that day. Turning onto the street Trini put the  
car into drive and they were off.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kim looked at the ring on her left hand. She couldn't remember whom she received the ring from. All she knew it was   
special.  
Seeing the stewardess' walk by, Kimberly realized they were preparing to land in LAX.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Heading towards Kim's gate Trini stopped a minute to talk to Tommy. "Tommy... there is a chance Kimberly won't   
remember you..."  
"I know... I want to at least see her..." Tommy said.  
Trini nodded her head. "Let's get going then. We don't want to be late."  
Walking threw security the two turned a few corners and arrived at Kim's gate, F7. Taking a sit the two waited for   
the plane to arrive. Hundreds of images raced threw Tommy's head.  
"Flight 2190 from Miami, Florida is now unloading at the gate."  
Standing up the two headed towards the gate, eager of Kim's arrival.   
Tommy's heart was pondering in his chest. It seemed like millions of people were getting off the plane. 'Come on   
Kim.'  
Then he saw her. His heart skipped a beat. Shanna quickly saw Tommy and directed Kim towards him and Trini. He   
wasn't sure if she remembered him. But he would have his answer in about thirty seconds.  
  
  
Done! Weee!  
Act 2: Will You Remember Me?  
With new security, yes it is impossible to go up to the gates unless you're a passenger. I was in LAX last month for  
Anime Expo... I was there the day before the shooting July 4th.   
Here's the timeline:  
1997 - Freshman Year - Became rangers, Tommy became the White Ranger towards the end of the year.  
1998 - Sophomore Year - 1st Semester - Rocky, Asia, and Adam appear  
Sophomore Year - 2nd Semester - Kim leaves  
Sophomore Year - Summer - Turned into Kids  
1999 - Junior Year - Zeo Series  
Junior Year - 2nd Semester - the story 


	2. Will You Remember Me?

Power Rangers Zeo: Chaos  
  
Act 2: Will You Remember Me?  
  
By: Sora Kazeno  
  
College semester has ended; costumes are mostly done, time to write! Finally!   
  
Here's a brief re-cap… Kimberly was in a car accident has amnesia, just got off the airplane with Shanna and the two girls are on   
  
their way to Trini and Tommy. Tommy doesn't know if Kim remembers him.   
  
You know how the disclaimer goes… if you don't, I'll smack you. ^_^  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Then he saw her. His heart skipped a beat. Shanna quickly saw Tommy and directed Kim towards him and Trini. He wasn't sure if she   
  
remembered him. But he would have his answer in about thirty seconds.  
  
Trini frowned, it wasn't looking to good. Kimberly looked like she was lost as she looked around LAX. Shanna was guiding her towards  
  
Trini and Tommy. Shanna recognized Tommy from meeting him before, and she assumed it was Trini next to him judging by pictures that she had   
  
seen.  
  
Shanna already knew that Kimberly didn't remember Tommy. She was afraid of how he would take it.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Tommy, the duo finally approached Trini and him. Tommy froze having Kim so close to him. He   
  
was speechless.  
  
"Hi, I'm Trini…" Trini said extending a hand to Shanna and Kim.   
  
Shanna smiled; she was relieved that it was Trini standing next to Tommy. Kimberly had a slight look of confusion on her face which   
  
passed.   
  
"Um… Hi, I'm Kimberly… I guess I'm staying with you…" Kim said a bit nervous as she extended her hand out to shake Trini's next.   
  
Looking over at Tommy, Shanna greeted him next.   
  
Then it was Kim's turn. Tommy has starting to get the impression that Kimberly didn't in fact remember who he was. His suspicion   
  
was confirmed when he saw the look in her eyes. The usual sparkle was gone. Her eyes normally lit up when ever she saw him.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kimberly looked around at the faces confused. She knew all these people at one time? Sure some look familiar, but most didn't. She   
  
remembered bits of her high school. She slightly remembered Jason, and Zack along with Trini. The four had been friends since Kimberly moved  
  
to California from New York City. Billy didn't arrive until the group was in fifth grade, three years later.  
  
Looking over at the only blonde in the group, Kimberly had the feeling of not being wanted. She couldn't remember her name, but   
  
every time this one guy was around her, this girl would give her an evil glance of how dare you. What did Kim ever do to this girl?   
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Kim focused on a story at hand being told. The story was about her, Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and   
  
Aisa, (who wasn't present) in Australia.   
  
Not remembering a thing Kimberly said, "sounds like it was fun." Looking at the Vietnamese house before her she frowned. Parts of   
  
the house appeared familiar, but she couldn't remember clearly. It was starting to frustrate her. So many stories and adventures yet she   
  
couldn't remember a thing. She was a strange among her "friends". Sure, some looked familiar, but that's about it. Why couldn't she   
  
remember? And who was the guy with the long brown hair tied back? He was really hot in her opinion  
  
Hearing the door close behind them, Kim was relieved. Most of them still had school to attend tomorrow. Trini offered to help Kim   
  
unpack and settle in tomorrow after some sleep. Her flight home wasn't for another two weeks. The Kwan's had a spare bedroom which Kimberly   
  
was using during her stay.   
  
Grabbing her suitcase she wheeled it into the bedroom and left it by the closet. Opening the closet door she found several hangers   
  
to put her clothes on. Quickly thumbing threw her belongings she found her night clothes. Several minutes later she was dressed for bed. It   
  
had had took some time, but she had finally gotten use to the cast on her wrist.  
  
Pulling out her photo album she couldn't help but thumb threw the images. The faces looked more familiar now. Yet, the pictures   
  
still looked strange. Where were they taken? When were they taken? Why were they taken? Judging by the images before her, it was quite   
  
obvious she was close to many of them. She even went to a few school dances. She noticed several pictures of her and Tommy. Either they   
  
were really good friends or they were an item at sometime. With a sigh, Kim closed the photo book. The album offered more questions.   
  
Questions she desperately wanted to be answered.   
  
Seeing the clock now read 2:19 Kim shut off the light and climbed into bed, hoping some of her questions would be answered in her   
  
dreams.  
  
Who ever said dreams didn't make things more confusing?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all started with an earthquake. Practically everyone had left the juice bar but Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and herself.  
  
The next images Kim saw were of a food fight in the juice bar. The place ended up being trashed.  
  
She didn't know why or how, but for some reason Kimberly and Billy were punks for a day because of something they drank.  
  
Kim was leading an aerobics class and there was deaf student in the class and she signed the moves to her. People were captured   
  
from the class, and the deaf girl was able to help rescue them.  
  
Billy had an invention that goofed and he and Kim had switched bodies for a day.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: All flashes are before the Green Ranger in the first series, none of the scenes show the Power Rangers in any way shape or   
  
form. That's for another time. :P  
  
With a yawn, Kim sat up and stretched it was a little after 9am. After bathing Kim went down to the kitchen and found Trini eating   
  
breakfast.  
  
"Morning Kim, hungry?" asked Trini with a warm smile on her face.  
  
Kim smiled and said a greeting as she sat down. "Not really hungry right now… do I actually know all those people from yesterday? I   
  
mean, they look kind of familiar, but I can't really remember them, it's kinda frustrating."  
  
Trini sat there for a moment thinking over what Kim said. As she took a sip of tea from her cup, an idea came to here. "Would like   
  
to drive around today? It might help a bit."  
  
Kimberly looked at Trini for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds like a great idea, thanks."   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The first stop the two girls made were to the mall. Kim loved to shop and a trip was definitely up her alley. Once a shopper,   
  
always a shopper. The stores looked familiar yet foreign at the same time.   
  
Trini and Kim were heading to one of Kim's favorite clothing stores when she stopped suddenly.   
  
She was sick. There was huge sale at the mall and she missed it. For her English class the students had to select a place back in   
  
time which they could go back to for a day. Kimberly made the joke about going back a year so she could attend the massive sale at the   
  
mall. Later on that day, her, along with Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Aisa were transported back to the past somehow and were thought to   
  
be witches or warlocks judging by their clothing.   
  
Kim shook her head.   
  
"Kim, are you okay?" Trini asked pulling Kim to the said.  
  
"Yeah… I think so… can we sit down for a minute?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
Finding a bench nearby the two teens sat down. Trini sat silently waiting for Kim to speak.  
  
"This is going to sound crazy… but I'm remembering bits… and it doesn't make sense…" Kim started, after Trini's nod she continued,   
  
"It started when I woke up this morning… I remember a huge earthquake at the juice center, a food fight, Billy and me being punks, teaching   
  
an aerobics class, switching bodies with Billy and just now I remembered going back in time. It sounds crazy, I know."  
  
Trini paused a moment before she spoke, "Kim, those things did happen. I was there. Parts of your memories are coming back, but   
  
they're not complete. Kim… do you remember what happened after the earthquake?"  
  
Kim put a hand under her chin for a moment trying to recall the information, but her mind was blank. "No… wait… there was a desert…   
  
or something… and… we were attacked and some people in these strange costumes saved us."  
  
'She doesn't remember being a ranger, for some reason those memories are being blocked.' Trini thought with a frown. "Just give it   
  
time Kim, more will come back to you, you have to patient. You can tell me anything. I'll help you to remember everything."  
  
"Thanks Trini, it means a lot to me."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The park looked so familiar. Walking next to the benches she stopped and rested her hand on one of the benches… "Kat took something   
  
from my backpack here…." Kim murmured unsure of what she was even saying. Looking up at the clouds she saw a plane fly by. "Uncle Steve took  
  
me flying that one time… and he passed out… someone helped my pilot an airplane…"   
  
Trini smiled and Kimberly continued to remember fragments of her past. 'It was Alpha, Kim.'   
  
Kim walked over to a tree and leaded against it lost in thought. 'This is where my guitar was taken when Zack helped me write a song  
  
when Tommy was sad…' She froze at the last thought. "I wrote a song because Tommy was sad?" Something inside her pulled at the thought of   
  
him being sad.  
  
Trini sat down next to Kim listening to her thinking out loud.  
  
"The guy is really cute… he always seen sad though… why is that?" Kim asked facing Trini.   
  
Trini's breath caught in her throat unsure of how to answer the question. "Well… Tommy's been threw some tough times lately, it's a   
  
lot for anyone to handle."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Kim, what do you remember about Tommy?"  
  
"… not much… but there's a bunch of pictures of us in this photo album and we both look so happy… Trini… did Tommy and me…"  
  
"Ms. Hart, are you staying in California? Do you plan on returning to Miami after your wrist has healed to pursue gymnastics?" It   
  
had to happen sometime or other, but this reporter had the worst timing in Kimberly's mind. For Trini, it was a relief.   
  
Kim stood up and quickly told the reporter off by saying no comment as she walked away. Trini was one step behind her. The reporter   
  
stood there a bit surprised he was blown off, it was the first time something like this had ever happened to him.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kim looked at the pond in the middle of the park. She wanted to continue her conversation with Trini asking her if she and Tommy   
  
ever dated. It was bugging her. However, it became obvious to Kim that Trini was trying to avoid the subject. Kimberly frowned.   
  
A shiver went up her spine as a clearing near the pond emerged past a few willow trees. This spot. Something happened here.   
  
Something that was really important. But what?  
  
It was beautiful day out with a cool breeze being brought in by the lake. He was standing at this same spot. Tommy was practicing   
  
karate. Kimberly came to talk to him and see how he was doing.  
  
The memory stopped as quickly as it began. There had to be more to it than that… but what? What happened that she couldn't   
  
remember?   
  
Trini glanced at her watch noticing it was already three in the afternoon. "Kim, I promised I meet the others at school in a little   
  
bit…"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Kim interrupted knowing what Trini's next question would be. "Let's see if it will help being back there." Kim   
  
took another quick look at the spot before she left. A gentle breeze played across her face blowing a few strands of her hair to the side.   
  
Why couldn't she remember? With a frown Kim turned around and quickly walked away.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Putting the car in park, Trini unfastened her seatbelt and shut the car off. Kim didn't budge for a moment. She was staring at the   
  
sign about ten feet away. "Angel Grove…. I remember this place! This is where the earthquake and the huge food fight took place…. And we   
  
were all in the same English class freshman year….I can't remember what the teacher's name was….it was lady, and she was really nice…"   
  
Shaking her head a little, Kim unfastened her own seatbelt, pulled on the door handle and closed the door behind her. Trini locked the car.   
  
"One of these days… I'll remember it all…." With that, both girls walked into the juice bar to meet the others.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Trini found the group at their usual table at the juice center. Kim stopped off at the bathroom before coming in.   
  
Quickly sitting down Trini informed the group of the events Kimberly started to remember.   
  
"That's definitely good news," Billy said after hearing the news.   
  
"I don't know, I find it kind of odd that Kim doesn't remember anything about being a ranger. She's remembering events that happen   
  
before or after a battle," commented Zack with a frown.  
  
"It might be a good thing," Adam spoke up, noticing the confused looks from everyone he continued, "I mean the part about her not   
  
being a ranger. Imagine if their was a battle and her mem---"  
  
"Guys, she's coming..." Tonya interrupted. Quickly changing the subject she asked, "…so what is the test on next week?"  
  
"Basically chapters seven threw eleven. It shouldn't be too bad," answered Rocky.  
  
Kim sat down towards the end of the table. The faces looked more familiar. But she still felt out of place. It was nuts. The   
  
talking drowned on. Kim continued to sit there and only half listened. The rest of the time was spent looking at, or drinking from her   
  
smoothie. Becoming rather bored quite quickly, Kimberly looked over to the far end of the youth center. Dozens of mats where set out on the   
  
floor.  
  
There was a gymnastics contest being held at the youth center. It was the first time Shanna and she met. She couldn't remember how,   
  
but to the two girls were kidnapped and once again were in a cave. Since they were there for a while they began to talk and they discovered   
  
they were quite similar. Then they were rescued by a man. But she couldn't remember what he looked like.  
  
When the flash faded the others were still talking. This was getting ridiculous. How could she make sense of such little flashes?   
  
What did they mean? Was there a point to them? She started to remember a karate match as looked in the same direction again.  
  
It was a three on three match. The battle seen rough but eventually Rocky, Adam, and Aisa won.  
  
  
  
The mats emptied once more and a new match replaced it.   
  
Jason was about to fight the new guy in the high school. She remembered making a remark about how cute she thought his opponent was.  
  
The match began. It was a close match and she couldn't recall who ended up being the victor. The match rewinded its self in her mind as she   
  
tried to figure out who Jason fought against. He was wearing a dark green tank top and the guys hair was somewhat grown out. It was Tommy.   
  
She froze. What did all this mean? Why was she having these images now out of all times with him sitting at the same table as her.   
  
How much had she forgotten because of the accident? It was becoming too much to handle at once. Kim paused a moment to collect her thoughts.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to head out. There's something I need to check on."  
  
The group was a bit surprised to hear Kimberly talk since she had been silent the entire time.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Trini asked raising from the table.  
  
"Nyah. I'll be okay, but thanks for the offer," replised Kimberly as she collected her belongings. She had a particular destination   
  
in mind. A place she always liked to go to clear her head... the lake.  
  
The group sat in silence for a few moments after Kim left.  
  
"Shouldn't someone go with?" adam asked after a few minutes.  
  
"She should be okay," Jason said. "She's lived here most of her life."  
  
"But she lost her memories," Kat quickly added. "She could end up getting lost."  
  
"I doubt it," said Billy. "Kimberly has always had a good sense of direction."  
  
'Kimberly has always had a good sense of direction.' Kat mimicked Billy in her mind. 'Kim is great at this, that... blah blah blah.   
  
Enough of all the Kimberly talk.' Looking at her communicator Kat noticed the time. It was nearly 4:30 already. The others were still   
  
talking about Kim and franky she was starting to get a bit sick of it. Talking about school wouldn't work. What was something she could say   
  
that wouldn't involve Kimberly... then she had an idea.  
  
"It's been too quiet lately. It makes me wonder.." spoke Kat softely has she pushed a strand of her blonde hair to the sit. 'There   
  
that should get their attention.'  
  
"I know what you mean. We keep sitting here... waiting and waiting. How long has been since there's been an attack?" Rocky asked   
  
the group.  
  
"Too long. Mondo is out there," remarked Tommy with some bitterness in his voice.   
  
"Maybe we should check in with Zordon. What do you guys think?" Jason asked the group.  
  
"It's a good idea," Tonya said looking around for a spot for them to go to.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Looking around at the lake she frowned. This was the spot from where the flash she saw with Tommy was from. Why couldn't she   
  
remember? Shaking her head for a moment she approached the rocks by the water. With a sigh she sat down and looked at her reflection in the   
  
water. 'Why is it that you're forgetting?' Standing up, Kimberly walked away from the serene pond. She came across several dark wooden   
  
pinic tables.   
  
Her backpack was laying out on of the tables with the bags belong to the others. Something gold was taken. A coin was stolen from   
  
her bag. A coin with a bird on it.   
  
Everything began to spin infront of her. She quickly placed her hands on the table to stop herself from falling over. What had she   
  
just remembered? She sat down at the table and looked around. She vagely remember some strange looking creatures that were attacking her   
  
and the others. They were black and wore armor. They were like giant birds. But they could talk and were fighting them.   
  
'Okay, now this is getting crazy. People in strange colored costumes and big black birds. Next there will be a big floating head.'   
  
She froze.  
  
'Why does that sound familiar?'  
  
That's all for now. I'm not really sure where I want this story to go. I'm debating between having a battle, or not having a battle.  
  
It can go either way. There will at least be one more act no matter what. Afterall... Kim still has to get her memory back. ^.^ Suggestions  
  
and comments are welcome!! 


	3. I Will Remember You

Power Rangers Zeo: Chaos

Act 3: I Will Remember You

By: Sora Kazeno

      Kim frowned; it was the start of a new day in a somewhat foreign place. Familiar yet so different. In a way she wished she was back

in Florida were the rest of her belongings where. By looking at then she was sure she'd be able to piece something together.

      Kimberly had the house to herself today. It was Monday, the Kwans were at work, Trini at school and she had no idea what to do at

ten in the morning. She decided to go to Trini's room to look for a yearbook from high school.

      Walking into the room, Kim froze. Trini had an unusual poster on her wall. There were six before her with unusual colored suits,

each a different color. Red, blue, black, yellow, pink and green. At the bottom the words, "Power Rangers" where written. Kim started at

the image for a few minutes before moving on.

      Walking to the furthest corner of her room Kim looked at the hundreds of books and realized she couldn't read the title of more

than half of them. They were written in Vietnamese. After a few more minutes she found the yearbook.

      Sitting down on Trini's bed, Kim had more and more questions as she viewed the photographs.

      It was half past noon. The school day was a little past half done. But the day was going by too slow according to Zack and Trini.

Their first day was overwhelming. They also had the problem of recognizing people, but not being able to recall their names.

      Sitting down with a tray full of food Zack frowned. "I'm going to be doing homework and catching up until I die."

      "It's not that bad Zack," Trini said, amused by his remarks.

      "I can help you and you can be caught up in no time," Billy offered.

      "Thanks man that'd be great," said Zack.

      Kim sighed. The more she looked around the park the more see remembered. Yet she was still missing an important piece.

      A basketball court.

      A picnic area.

      A volleyball court.

      It was beyond frustrating and her day was about to get worse.

      The bell ran signaling the school days end.

      Jason, Billy, Zack and Tommy made plans to meet at the Youth Center then head to Trini's house to work on homework and talk to

Kimberly.

      Once Kat heard this she became rather annoyed.

      "Kat, Kimberly is one of their oldest friends. She lost her memories, give her a break," Adam said.

      With a shake of her head Kat said, "this is ridiculous, I'm leaving."

      "What's wrong with Kat?" asked Rocky rather confused. "The past week or so Kat hasn't been herself."

      "Isn't it obvious?" Tonya asked looked at the oblivious duo.

      "Tonya what are you talking about?" questioned Adam becoming more confused.

      "You guys really are clueless. Kat is annoyed that Kimberly is back and Tommy is spending all his time with her." Tonya explained

as she threw books in her bag.

      "…so Kat's jealous…' Rocky said after a few minutes.

      With a frown Tonya said, "she a more than just a bit jealous."

      Kat went to the only place she could think of to cool down. The community pool. Whenever Kat was down she came to pool to swim some

laps.

      Today she needed to swim.

      Kat knew Kim would come back eventually but she wasn't expecting it to be so soon and under such conditions.

      Then a thought occurred to her. Kimberly was better off without her memories while she was here. Whenever Kat could the past week

she was able to comfort Tommy. Maybe Kim would never get her memories back. Or at least not until she was back in Florida. Maybe she'll

never remember her and Tommy together.

      Kim hated the way she felt. In a sense it was twenty-four déjà vu. She needed some answers and soon.

      A week and a half left until she was suppose to go back. It would be nice to go back and leave all of it behind. Less confusion….

But it would continue to bother her until she figured it out.

      With a small sigh of defeat she set down with her back leaning against a tree.

      'Focus Kimberly… focus.' Looking around at her surroundings she was searching for a sign or a clue. After a few moments images came

to mind.

      A green field lay in front of her. "Flag football." She remembered playing the game… but not who won.

      'Okay it seems like if I walk around and look at different areas I'll remember more.'

      Seeing the lake to her right she got up and headed over towards it. She trained for the Panel Global Games her before she went to

Florida. She remembered coming to this lake once with Tommy when she was really depressed. It had to do with the gold coin with a crane. A

crane… what did that symbolize? Why was it so important?

            "There has to be something we can do to help Kim," Zack said with a frown. "It's almost like it's a fake. She's here… but

not really."

      "The best thing we can do for Kimberly is to find a way to jog her memories," said Billy, looking at the others.

      "What do you suggest we do?" Jason asked.

      Their discussion was interrupted by an all too familiar noise. Tommy's communicator went off.

      "Well, it was only a matter time," Tommy said looking at the others. Picking up his right hand he hit the button.

      "Go ahead Zordon."

      "Rangers come to the command center immediately."

      "On our way."

      "I'll go ahead to my house with Zack," Trini said to the others.

      With a nod acknowledging what Trini had said he pushed a button

      With a blinding flash of light the three were gone.

      "Zordon, what's going on?" asked Jason.

      "Aye Aye Aye Aye Ayeeeeee. This is bad!" Alpha said he as he continued to hit buttons on the control panel.

      Adam and Tonya arrived next. Follwed by Rocky.

      "I still can't get a hold of Kat, Zordon," said Alpha.

      "Rangers an hour ago Ashia was kidnapped from her home in Africa. We don't know of her whereabouts or her capturers," explained

Zordon.

      "Why would they want Ashia? She's not even a ranger anymore," Rocky said.

      "We are just as confused as you are rangers. Until we find out who is behind this please look after everyone. New and old rangers."

      Kimberly froze. Something clicked. She remembered the pond. Why it was so important. She remembered going to school with the

others. She remembered meeting Kat. She remembered falling off the balance beam and nearly giving up gymnastics. But most important she

remembered Tommy.

      She couldn't help but smile. Everything finally made sense. She had her memories back. She could remember her friends. She just

couldn't remember being a ranger.  Taking one more glance at the lake she headed off back towards the school.

      "Man, this isn't good. All of us can be targets. It's not safe for any of us to be alone then," Zack said after hearing the news.

      "Zordon still hasn't been able to get a hold of Kat yet," said Adam. "Do you think something happened to her?"

      "She's probably okay. If we couldn't get a signal then I'd be worried," Billy said looking at his own communicator.

      "She's not here," Trini said rushing back to the others.

      "Where do you think she went?" asked Tommy rather concerned.

      "I don't know," said Trini. "If she had her memories it'd be easier."

      "Let's split up and look for her," Tommy suggested.

      "Hey Ernie, have you seen the others?" Kim asked after quickly looking around the juice center.

      "They where here earlier but left," Ernie said as he finished mixing some smoothies for a group of people.

      "Thanks," Kim said as she left. She paused for a moment after walking out of the juice center. 'Hmmm. Where else could they be…The

park It's on the way to Trini's house.'

      "This is getting crazy," Zack said.

      "I wish I knew where Kimberly went," said Trini. "I hope the others find her…" Her gaze was cast across the table towards the door

which the others had exited out of earlier. "I just hope Kimberly is alright."

      "So what's the story with you and Shanna?" Rocky asked Adam.

      "Shanna? Huh? What are you talking about?"

      "I mean come on, she called, and you saw her what…once, twice?"

      "We're just friends. What happened was in the past… and we're not going to be more than friends…"

      "After what happened I think that'd be a good thing."

      "Hey Ernie, have you seen Kim around?" Adam asked upon arriving at the juice center.

      "Funny thing.. she was here earlier … about fifteen minutes or so ago looking for you guys," Ernie said while taking a few pieces

of popcorn from his bowl.

      "Do you know where she went?" questioned Rocky. "It's really important we find her."

      "Didn't say, but I'll let you know if I hear anything."

      "Thanks Ernie."

      "That's horrible," Kat said to Tonya after hearing the news of Ashia being captured.

      "Zordon doesn't know who kidnapped her or what's going on. Stay close to the others as much as you can." Billy said to Kat.

      "Got it," said Kat.

      Billy froze.

      "Billy what's wrong?" Tonya asked after seeing him stop.

      A black mass appeared before the three and began to take shape. The shapes broke down into smaller ones that started to resemble

people. They had black feathers and armor.

      "Tango Warriors," Billy said.

      "I wonder if the others have been having any luck?" Jason thought out loud. He and Tommy were heading threw the park.

      "I just hope we find her soon," Tommy said looking up at the grey storm clouds. "Last thing we need is a downpour."

      "That would be pretty bad."

      Quickly turning to the right the two found a short brown-haired female looking at them.

      "We've been looking for you all over," Jason said.

      "Why's that?" asked Kim playfully.

      "… we just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Trini was pretty worried," Tommy said attempting to cover his feelings for

Kim.

      Kim looked at him for a moment before she spoke, "you mean… you were worried?"

      Tommy froze for a moment confused by her actions.

      A buzzing sound went off from Jason's communicator.

      "What is that?" Kimberly asked. "It sounds really familiar. Like I should know that means."

      "Just my pager.." Jason said quickly. "Be back in a minute."

      "Kim… about what you said… I was worried about you," Tommy said after a short awkward pause.

      "I know," Kim said with a grin. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" After the nod of his head Kimberly continued. "I was at the park

for the most of the day… just walking around and seeing how much I could remember… and… I... remembered a bit more…"

      "That's great Kim," Tommy said. "What did you remember?"

      "A couple things. Come here…" She motioned with her finger to come closer to her face. Still rather confused as clueless Tommy did

so. He was rewarded with a small kiss.

      Shocked, Tommy took a step back. "Kim…?"

      "I have my memories back," said Kimberly with a huge smile on her face. Looking in to her eyes Tommy noticed the sparkle come back.

Her eyes lit up again. She back to her old self.

      Before anything else could be said Jason came back.

      "My brother has a flat tire… and he needs some help," Jason said.

      Tommy nodded his head acknowledging the signal. Zordon needed them.

      Ugh. End of this part. I have some clue where this is going now. Just took a while. XX Sorry about. This whole story shouldn't be

too long. I'm working on finishing up another story at moment which is much older than this one. So it's going to be a while. Probably a

couple months. Sorry for the wait but I really need to finish the other story!

Feedback is always welcome as are suggestions.


	4. Missing Rangers

Power Rangers Zeo: Chaos

Act 4: Missing Rangers

By: Sora Kazeno

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam frowned. The current situation wasn't looking the best. The news that Aisha was missing made him more nervous. There were so many rangers and ex-rangers in town and anyone of them could be targets. He sighed.

For a few moments he lost his concentration and he was hit. Hard.

"You alright?" Rocky asked as he saw Adam hold his side.

"Yeah, peachy," said Adam as he took a few steps back from the Tengu Warriors. It seemed like there was no end to them.

In a flash of yellow and pink light Tanya and Kat appeared. The help of the two made a slight dent. The Tengu warriors didn't light up. Goldar entered the battle scene.

Frustrated Adam pulled out his morpher. "Zeo Ranger 4: Green."

Kat and Tonya followed suite.

"Zeo Ranger 1: Pink."

"Zeo Ranger 2: Yellow."

Rocky attempted to morph only to be attacked. He barely dodged the attack by the Tengu warrior.

"Rocky!" Tonya called out as she saw him hit. She dodged an attack and made her way over to him past several more Tengu.

A flash of red and white energy appeared. When it cleared Jason and the red zeo ranger stood there.

"I'll get the Tengus, you get Rocky," the red ranger said as he looked over to Jason. The red ranger looked around and quickly surveyed the battle scene. The yellow ranger was heading towards Rocky as well, the green ranger was fighting the Tengu and Goldar made his way over to the pink ranger. He knew Kat wouldn't be able to hold up against Goldar; most rangers couldn't.

Goldar's sword emitted a gold energy blast its target was the pink ranger. Not wasting a second the red ranger used his own sword to block the energy and deflected it to the side. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he came to her side.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Rocky," the pink ranger said using the few moments to catch her breath. Right as the two looked over towards Rocky they saw the yellow ranger and Jason fall back. Another figure in gold appeared.

"Scorpina…" the red ranger said. He bolted over towards the yellow ranger and Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 3: Blue." Rocky barely managed to morph before Scorpina came at him.

Goldar appeared before the red ranger again. "Where are you running to Tommy?" He taunted him as he tried to slash him with his sword. The red ranger quickly jumped out of range.

The green ranger looked over at the scene before him. The yellow and pink rangers were fighting off Tengu, the red ranger fighting Goldar, the blue ranger fighting Scorpina, and Jason was slowly getting up from the ground. With the appearance of Goldar and Scorpina there was only so much Jason could do without his powers. Jason was trying to help Rocky fight off Scorpina. Tommy was having a difficult time with Goldar. The red ranger was on the defensive end blocking attack upon attack from Goldar. The green ranger ran to the aid of his leader.

Within in minutes the two had Goldar under control and the girls had defeated most of the Tengu Warriors. Jason and Rocky weren't fairing too well.

Jason had been knocked away by Scorpina. Scorpina laughed. "Its time to finish this she said as she approached Jason.

"No you don't!" The blue ranger exclaimed as he went to attack her from behind. A gold blast of energy hit him and knocked him to the ground unmoving.

"So predictable. You just made my job easier," Scorpina said as she picked up the blue ranger. "We have what we need." She called out to Goldar.

The red and green rangers looked over to Scorpina as well as Goldar to see what she meant by her previous statement.

"Rocky!" The green ranger shouted sprinting over to him. He was too late. The Tengu warriors, Goldar and Scorpina carrying the blue ranger vanished.

"What was that about?" The yellow wondered out loud as she noticed the lack of Tengu warriors.

The pink ranger looked at her teammate and realized something was amiss. "What happened to Rocky?"

"Scorpina," Jason said as he slowly sat up. "What are they up to?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim smiled. When she walked around she wasn't confused any more. She wondered how long it would take for Tommy and Jason to help Jason's brother. The more she thought about it the more she questioned the validity of was said. She was pretty sure that Jason did not have a brother. Shaking her head, Kim looked up and saw Trini approaching her.

"Hi Kim," Trini said, her eyes darted back and forth.

"Everything okay Trini?" asked Kim. Trini seemed really nervous and she didn't know why.

"Yeah. Have you seen the guys?"

"Well I was with Jason and Tommy, but then they had to leave to help Jason's brother with a flat tire. I'm kind of confused though. Jason doesn't have a brother."

"I'm sure he meant his cousin," Trini said covering up the ranger code phrase. 'Wait… how did she remember that?' Trini looked over a Kim for a moment before speaking. "How have you been feeling Kim?"

"Better than ever!" Kim said cheerfully. "It's great to be among friends again! I really missed you guy when I was practicing for the Pan Globals."

Trini smiled. It sounded like Kim had her memories. Unfortunately the celebration was short lived.

Goldar along with Tengu Warriors appeared. He looked at the two former rangers and laughed. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" He laughed again. He raised his sword in the air and commanded the Tengu Warriors to attack.

"Stay close to me, Kim," Trini instructed as she got into a fighting stance. In a blink of an eye they were everywhere and had Kim and Trini captured in a matter of minutes. They both struggled against the Tengu but to no avail.

A flash of yellow and pink appeared. Kim stared at the one wearing the yellow, then the pink one.

"You're going to have to fight us first," the yellow ranger said she struck a pose.

"You're not taking our friends anyway," the pink ranger said as she also struck a pose. The duo then attacked Goldar and where quickly thrown to the ground.

"You're not the ones I'm after," Goldar said as his gaze fell upon Kimberly and Trini.

"What do you want with them?" The pink ranger asked as she moved closer to Kim and Trini.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Goldar taunted. In a flash of black a group of Tengu Warriors appeared behind both Kimberly and Trini. The Tengu immediately grabbled the two.

Hearing the sudden outbursts from Kim and Trini, the two rangers quickly turned around putting their backs to Goldar. A gold blast emitted from Goldar's sword sent the rangers to the ground.

"No!" Trini cried out as she saw the rangers fall. Goldar laughed once more.

"Back to Zedd you go," he said looking at one of the ex-rangers.

Out of no where came the red and green ranger. The green ranger went after Goldar while the red one battled the Tengu Warriors to free Kimberly and Trini.

"Stay behind me," the red ranger said to Kim. She nodded her head in compliance.

Seeing four rangers in front of him, it drastically changed the odds for Goldar. "Don't think you've won today rangers. You're still one short," Goldar said as he vanished.

"Watch yourselves, there's have been a lot of monsters running around Angel Grove," red ranger said to Kimberly and Trini. Looking over at the other three rangers he said, "lets go."

In a flash of light the rangers disappeared.

Trini looked over at Kim, "are you alright?"

"Yeah. That was really weird though. I feel like I know them for some reason. It's almost creepy, ya know?"

Trini smiled. "I know what you mean. How about if we get back to the Youth Center, I'm sure everyone met back up there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe they got Rocky like that," Adam said.

"Well, we know that Rita and Zedd are after former and current rangers," said Billy as he tapped a button on the control panel.

"But why Aisha and Rocky?" Kat asked the other rangers.

"There has to be some kind of connection," Tommy said. The room grew silent; after a few moments he spoke again. "I got it." All eyes looked over at Tommy as they waited for him to continue. "When he first met Adam, Rocky and Aisha, Zedd tried to kidnap them and turn them evil."

"So I'm probably next," Adam sighed as his eye went to the floor.

"For now all we can do is wait. Billy and Alpha will look for the rangers in the meantime," Zordon said to the teenagers. "Each of you must be extremely careful and watch over each other until we know the Rita and Zedd's evil plan."

"It's going to be harder to find Aisha since she doesn't have a communicator. I hope she is at the same place as Rocky. I'm going to be busy the next couple of days making new communicators of Zack, Trini, and Kimberly. We need to be able to contact them in a moment's notice. If need be to track them later."

"Let us know what you find Billy," Tommy said; his voice full of concern.

"Guys we should get back to the Youth Center. Trini and Kim are supposed to meet us there," said Jason as he gestured to his communicator, "we've been gone for a while."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trini's eyes darted back and forth on their walk back to the Youth Center. There was a good chance Rita and Zedd might attack them since the other rangers weren't around. She was becoming worried. Goldar seemed to be after them. If only Kim had her memories back. It would make things so much simpler.

Trini let out a small sigh of relief as she saw the Youth Center. As soon as she got there she needed to ask Jason if his brother and the car was okay to affirm his story.

Once they entered the center, the two girls met up with Billy. "Hey guys," Billy said.

"Hi Billy, are Jason and Tommy back yet? They were helping out Jason' brother," Trini quickly said before Billy could say anything else.

Billy looked confused for a moment before he realized it was a cover story. "Yeah, they got here a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Billy," Kim said with a smile. Kim and Trini started to walk away; Kim stopped when she noticed Billy walking the other way. "Billy where are you going?"

Billy turned around to face them before he spoke. "Science project,"

"Good luck on it," Trini said with a wave.

"Thanks."

"Come on Kim," said Trini as she guided her towards the juice bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Billy," Jason said as he closed the connection on his communicator.

"Trini and Kim just got here. I forgot to mention earlier that Tommy and I had to fix a flat tire."

The others nodded their head in agreement. That was the cover story that was used for ranger business.

"Good thing Billy contacted us," said Tommy to Jason. "We would have blown our cover."

"Tell me about. I can't believe I forgot. With you its understandable," Jason teased.

"Hey guys!" Trini said as she came up to the group. "How did everything go with your cousin?"

"Pretty good actually. Put on the spare tire. He's going to take it to a repair shop and is going to see if he can get the tire fixed if not he's going to have to buy a new one," Jason said not missing a beat.

Tommy couldn't keep his eyes off Kim the whole time. He wanted to make sure that what happened in the park was real and that he didn't imagine it. If it was an illusion he didn't think he could handle it.

This make Zack smile. It reminded him of the old days. Before they dated Tommy always attempted to quickly look at Kim without the others noticing it.

"Kim, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tommy asked as he took a few steps to the side of Jason.

"Sure," Kim said with a bright smile. She followed him in silence as the two walked out into the hallway.

Trini waited until the two where out of sight before she spoke, "probably won't see them for the rest of the day."

"Why do you say that?" Kat asked a bit confused. She tried to keep her voice even.

"Kim has most of her memories back. Everything except being a ranger," Trini said.

"That's great news," Adam said. "Tommy hasn't been the same for the last week."

Kat looked at her watch. "Oh wow I've got to get going! I have to baby sit my next door neighbor's child."

"I'll come with you," Tanya said as she grabbed her bag. "We need to get a head start on that project anyway."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonya frowned. She needed to talk to Kat, but the subject matter wasn't the easiest to bring up; especially when it had to do with Tommy. Ever since Kimberly came back Kat hadn't been herself. She had been more bitter, not as patient, and a bit jumpy. Even the others noticed it. Tanya quickened her pace as she realized she fell behind Kat.

"Kat, wait up," Tanya called out to her.

After hearing her name called, Kat slowed her speed and turned around to face Tanya. "What is it?"

"I'm worried about you Kat. For the last week or so you haven't been yourself. Even the guys have noticed it."

"How can I be okay? I've tried to not dislike Kimberly so much, she really is a great person. Its just… I can't just stop myself from having feelings for Tommy. I've tried but I can't! It's just not fair… Why does it have to be this way?" Kat broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry Kat," Tonya said as she embraced her. "I know it's not easy but you can't keep going on like this."

"Then what can I do?"

"I don't know Kat, you have to figure it out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jase, tell me about Tonya…" Zack said once the two guys left the Youth Center.

"What happened to Angela?" asked Jason with a grin.

"Angela is the past; besides Curtis is happy with her."

"Curtis your cousin?"

"Yeah. He got lucky. Must have been us going to Switzerland that she gave up on the Zackman."

"Wow I didn't know that."

"Yeah, so how is she? Tell me about her. Is she seeing anyone?"

"Whoa slow down Zack," Jason said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on lets go get some food and I'll tell you all about her."

"Alright."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy couldn't believe the events of the day. Kim got her memories back and Rocky was captured. Right now all the rangers can do is be on alert. An attack could happen at any moment. But for now Tommy wasn't going to worry about it. His focus was on the women next to him, Kim. He looked down at their joined hands and gave hers a small squeeze.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Hmmm I don't know," Kim said with a smile. "I'm sure Sarah is dying to me see me though."

Tommy grinned. Sarah was his adopted parent's daughter. When they originally adopted Tommy they were total they wouldn't be able to have children. Three years after they adopted Tommy there were in for a huge surprise. "You know once she see's you she is going to stick like glue to you and want to hear all your pan global stories. In fact I haven't heard too much about it myself."

"Well why don't we go over there and then play it by ear?"

"Sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy frowned. An hour later and he still couldn't put the pieces together. There was talk earlier that Adam might be next target since Zedd had gone after the trio before. But why now? What bothered him the most was the idea that someone else had to be captured to even prove this theory.

With a sigh he picked up his goggles again and went back to work on making communicators.

"Hey Billy," Trini said as she entered his lab. "Need a hand?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam was the only ranger that stayed behind at the Youth Center. The group was suppose to stick together but right now he needed to think and he didn't feel like going for a walk. He probably was the next target.

Unfortunately this wasn't the only issue on his mind. Shanna.

Everything was fine before he became a power ranger and moved to Angel Grove. Shanna broke up with him because "it just wasn't working out". It hurt. And now she was back in his life. His feelings for her still weren't sorted out yet. It wasn't going to be easy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy smiled for the first time in weeks. Kimberly was back in Angel Grove and she had her memories back… for the most part. His last class of the day just ended. He was looking forward to spending the rest of his day with Kimberly. He wasn't able to spend as much time with her as he would have liked to last night since Sarah followed her around like a shadow. It was funny though.

He left class and headed to his locker. He was rather surprised to see a large group of people gathered there. He frowned as he walked closer to his locker. It was going to be a hassle just to try to get to it. Tommy slowly made his way threw the crowd. He smiled when he saw the commotion. Kimberly was waiting for him by his locker.

"Tommy!" Kimberly exclaimed upon seeing him. Kimberly waited where she was as Tommy continued to slowly pass threw the crowd. When he finally got there he quickly grabbed his things and left.

The couple quickly passed threw the crowd. Several students tried to keep Kim behind to ask her questions. Some wanted an interview for the school newspaper.

"You really know how to draw a crowd," Tommy teased when they finally got a way from the crowd.

"I'm not sure if I even knew half of them!" Kimberly said with a laugh. "You'd almost think I was a power ranger or something."

Tommy stared at her for a moment and stopped.

Noticing his facial expression she said, "come on Tommy, I was only joking!"

"Right," Tommy said as he saw the others up ahead. The two walked over to the others.

"Where's Rocky at?" Kim asked noticing his absence.

"He got really sick last night," Adam quickly spoke up. "He thinks it was food poisoning."

"We should visit him," said Kimberly.

"It's not a good idea. When I had food poisoning a few years ago, I kept throwing up," Jason said. After hearing the phrase throw up Kim frowned.

"Maybe later…" Kim said.

"Let's go Kim," Tommy said as he turned to leave.

"Don't forget about the study session later," Kat said.

"But you guys are on Spring Break now…" Kim said looking at Kat a little confused.

"We have a really big test right when we come back. We thought it would best to study for it as a group a few times during break," Billy quickly explained.

"Ah," Kim said.

"What time was that again?" Tommy asked sheepishly.

"We're going to have to start tattooing things on your forehead or something," Jason teased.

"7:30," Tanya said.

"Sounds good. See you guys then," Tommy said as he left.

Once they were out of earshot Billy said, "think they'll be okay after yesterday?"

"Well, we don't know if Goldar was after Kim or me," Trini said. "Besides she should be safe with Tommy."

"Yeah," Jason said. "If anyone can protect Kim, it's Tommy. He's not going to let anything happen to her."

Up ahead Kimberly laughed as Tommy put an arm around her shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy, Zack, and Jason took one step out of the Youth Center before they were ambushed by Tengu Warriors.

"Ah man. It just doesn't stop!" Zack said as he set down his schoolbag.

"Careful guys, we don't know whose Rita's next target is," Jason said as he got into a defensive stance.

"Or if their intention here is truly a diversion," Billy said.

"Sometimes you analyze things too much Billy," said Zack, hoping he was wrong.

"Either way we've got to get rid of these bird brains," Jason said.

In a flash of gold, Goldar and Scorpina appeared a few feet from the trio.

"These keeps getting better and better," Zack said now eyeing Rita's minions rather than the Tengu.

"Three powerless rangers," Goldar taunted.

"We can still take you out," Jason said.

Scorpina laughed. "Unlikely." She looked around the area and frowned. "The green ranger isn't here… I'll leave the rest to you," she said as she vanished.

"Quickly Billy contact Adam," Jason said as he deflect a kick from a Tengu Warrior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam's communicator beeped. Tanya and Kat quickly walked out of the Juice Bar and into a seclude hallway.

"Go ahead," Adam spoke quietly.

"Scorpina's after you, Adam. She's after the green ranger," Billy said in a rush.

"What? How do you know?" asked Kat.

"We're being attacked by Tengu Warrior outside the Juice Bar, be careful guys."

"We'll be right there," Tanya said as she flicked her wrists to call on her morpher.

"Zeo Ranger 1: Pink."

"Zeo Ranger 2: Yellow."

"Zeo Ranger 4: Green."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked as he saw the green ranger appear.

"I'm not just going to sit here while you need help," the green ranger said.

"But you're their next target," Jason said slightly annoyed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a ranger remember? Risk goes with the territory," the green ranger said as he went into a fighting stance.

"Lets get to it," the yellow ranger said. With a quick flip she began fighting a Tengu warrior that was once ten feet away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy smiled. It seemed like forever since the last time he walked home with Kimberly from school. It was the little things like this he missed the most. He was used to her being around him all the time. He missed her a lot when she was in Florida.

"Tommy, you okay?" Kim asked after she noticed the far off look in his face.

"Hmm?" Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about how nice it is to have you back here," Tommy said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"That's sweet," Kim said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Time's up."

Kimberly and Tommy's head snapped forward to where the voice was from. A female dressed in gold with black hair stood before them.

"Ah man," Tommy said as he took a step forward. "Stay close to me Kim."

"Right," said Kim as she looked around. Black feathers began to appear behind her. She gasped.

Tommy turned around after he heard the sound. Several tengu warriors stood there; slowly inching their way to the duo. Tommy had to think fast. Scorpina and tengu warriors brought on a new challenge. At this point the only thing he could do is morph and call for help. Kim might not remember being a ranger, but the secret would be safe.

Tommy threw his bag down to the side. Scorpina smiled. "Finally ready to fight are you Tommy?"

Ignoring Scorpina Tommy shifted his wrists. His morphers appeared. "Zeo Ranger 5: Red." In a flash of light the red ranger stood there.

"Get them!" Scorpina commanded the Tengu.

Kimberly stood there frozen. Tommy was a power ranger! She didn't think it was possible to feel shocked, yet not shocked at the same time. It was not making any sense. When she snapped out if Tommy was talking to someone threw his glove? His wrist? She wasn't sure. Two of the black birds where sneaking up on him from behind while he was occupied.

"Tommy behind you!"

The red ranger turned around just in time to block a series of kicks from a Tengu warrior. He mentally kicked himself for not focusing enough. The others were in a battle against Goldar and even more Tengu.

Kimberly stood there and watched the events unfold before her. She had seen Tommy turn into the red ranger yet she could picture him as the white ranger with 5 other rangers around him. She could also picture him at the green ranger. She was the pink ranger. Kimberly put a hand to her head as she began to feel dizzy. Her mind raced. So many images. It was overwhelming; she fell to her knees and closed her eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, the red ranger saw Kimberly's body fall. "Kimberly!" He shouted as he ran over to her side. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Tommy. Don't worry about me. You need to take care of the Tengus. I can fend for myself," Kim said with a smile. Her eyes had their usually sparkle back in them.

The red ranger quickly looked at Kim. It was clear she had her memories back. Changing his focus he looked over at Scorpina and the Tengu.

"What's wrong ranger need your friends to protect her?" Scorpina asked as she looked over at Kimberly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

Scorpina smiled. "It would be more fun to see you suffer to know you couldn't do anything to protect her," Scorpina said as she threw her boomerang at the red ranger. Caught by surprise he took the full force of the attack.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted as she started to move over towards him.

"Stay there Kimberly its too dangerous," the red ranger said as he slowly got to his feet.

"You're practically giving her to us," Scorpina said with an evil smile. "Tengus get her!"

"NO!" Red ranger shouted as he sprinted over to Kim. She vanished seconds before he reached the spot she once stood. "Give her back," he threatened.

"You're joking right? We have you right where we want you," Scorpina said as she took a step back and vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle with Goldar and the Tengus dragged on what seemed like forever. All the rangers kept an eye out on the green ranger. They were waiting for Scorpina to return.

"I thought they were after Adam," Zack said as he paused for a moment next to Jason. The remaining Tengu warriors vanished.

"Yeah I know," Jason said. What do they want with him?"

Scorpina reappeared before the rangers. Once seeing her the rangers quickly surrounded the green ranger to protect him. Scorpina laughed and pointed towards Adam. "You actually thought I meant that green ranger?"

Goldar laughed. "What would she want with you? Rita wants her green ranger back."

A lumped formed at the bottom of Jason's throat. It made sense now. Rita had always wanted him back. What made it worse was the fact that Tommy was off with a powerless and memory less Kim when it came to being a ranger. "Tommy," he said softly as he realized who the real target was.

"You humans are so slow," Goldar taunted before he vanished. Scorpina vanished with him.

"We have to get to Tommy before it's too late!" The Pink ranger exclaimed the worry in her voice clear.

The green ranger's communicator went off. Without hesitating he answered it. "What's going on?

"Power Rangers teleport to the command center immediately," Zordon said threw the device on his wrist.

"This can't good," Jason said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy sat on the steps in front of the old ranger uniforms in the command center. His helmet lied twenty or so feet from him. When he arrived back at the command center he threw it on the ground and it bounced twice before it landed at its present location. We couldn't believe what just happened. If he could he would have beaten himself up.

In a flash of light the other rangers appeared in front of Zordon.

"Zordon, what happened to Tommy?" Jason asked as soon he appeared in the Command Center. None of the rangers realized Tommy was behind them on the steps.

"I'm right here," said an angry voice that was nearly a growl. Tonya jumped a bit when she heard the sound.

"You're alright then," Kat said as she quickly rushed over to his side to check on him.

"We were afraid you might have been captured. We didn't realize that Scorpina meant you when she said green ranger," Zack said walking towards him.

"Why would she call you the green ranger?" Kat asked.

"A long time ago when I first became I ranger I got my powers from Rita," Tommy started to explain. Kat gasped. "The spell was broken but Rita still managed to steal my powers. Zordon and Alpha created the white ranger and I took on those powers."

Noticing the look on Tommy's face, Jason asked, "Are you alright man?"

"They got Kim…" Tommy said with a sigh.

"What? They weren't after you?" Adam asked shocked.

"I thought they were at first too," Tommy said as he slowly stood up. "So what do we do next?" He asked the others.

"We'll lets think about this," Trini said, "they have one current ranger and two former rangers."

"The former rangers don't have their powers," Adam said finishing Trini's thought out loud.

"Not all of the former rangers are powerless," Jason said with a grin.

"How is that possible? The power coins where destroyed!" Kat exclaimed trying to rationalize Jason's statement.

"Do you guys remember hearing stories in the news about Power Rangers in Europe?" Zack asked the group.

Everyone stared at him.

"You mean those were real stories? I thought they were people running around in costumes from time to time," Tommy said.

"Nope that was us," Jason said as he pulled out his morpher. "I didn't get it either until Billy explained it. When we used the Sword of Light, to transfer our powers, they were split. Remember there were two red rangers, two yellow rangers, and two black rangers?"

"So what you're saying is that you can still become power rangers using the old morphers?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but they're not nearly as powerful. We can't summon our power weapons or zords… and we tried…" Zack said with a chuckle. "That was one heck of a night guys."

"Why didn't you use then at the Youth Center?" Adam asked the trio.

"They're not that powerful since the morphing grid was destroyed. After frequent use those powers could vanish at anytime. If it happens when one is a ranger, it could be fatal," Billy explained. A few moments of silence passed while the others absorbed this new information.

"Why Kimberly and Ashia?" Trini asked.

"I don't know," Billy said. "As Kat stated earlier our power coins where destroyed, Aisha was there for it too. If they were after Adam it would make more sense. They already captured Aisha, Rocky and Adam before and tried to make them evil."

"So going after Kim ruins that theory," Adam said his eyes down cast.

"Precisely," Billy said as he walked over to the control panel.

"They went after Kim to get to me," Tommy spoke softly. "Scorpina said it herself."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone could explain why every time I try to insert scene breaks and it is never formatted correctly, that'd be great.


	5. The Missing Piece of the Puzzle

Power Rangers Zeo: Chaos

Act 5: The Missing Piece of the Puzzle

By: Sora Kazeno

Notes: As it stands right now I'm looking at 9 parts to this story.

It was around 10 at night. Several hours passed since Kim was captured. Trini told her parents she was visiting Shanna for a little while. They had agreed to go on a mini road trip while they where here. Tommy frowned. It was getting harder and harder to keep coming up with excuses to explain the missing rangers whereabouts. They lucked out with Rocky since his parents where out of town and were going to remain out of town until the end of next week.

Tommy was getting anxious. Three rangers had been taken, yet Rita hadn't made any demands to get the rangers back. The only saving grace at this point was the idea tomorrow was Saturday. They had nine days before school resumed and people will start asking questions.

He hated when he felt like this. As the leader he had to plan ahead for both scenarios. He let out a sigh as he looked over at a picture of him and Kim.

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cellphone. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. Checking his caller id he realized it was Billy. He shrugged and hit the send button. Billy wouldn't call unless it was important.

"Hey Billy, whats up?"

"I think I have an idea how to keep the rangers together and provide a cover story at the same time."

"Cool. What is it?"

"We can use my Uncle's cabin for the week."

* * *

Kat shut off her alarm. It was 8am; the group was meeting over at Billy's around 10am. She was still at a loss of what to do. Kimberly was out of the picture for the time being. But that was only because of Rita. She frowned. She really didn't want to think about it now. After whatever Rita was up to she'd talk with Tommy. Talking with him now would only complicate thing more.

* * *

Adam double checked his duffle bag before he left. It was about a 15 minute walk over to Billy's house. He needed those 15 minutes to try to sort out his thoughts. He was worried about the other rangers, but at the same time he could not stop thinking about everything that happened with Shanna. At Stone Canyon, Shanna and Adam were like the Kimberly and Tommy of Angel Grove High School.

A sound made him look up. Goldar.

* * *

"Hi Billy," Tonya said as she entered his garage with Kat. "Are we the only ones here?"

"So far. It's only 9:40. By 10:30 everyone should be here, even Tommy," Billy said with a smile.

Kat laughed. "He's almost always late." Dropping her voice a bit she added, "we should watch what we say around Tommy. He's still probably upset about yesterday."

Billy and Tonya nodded their heads in agreement.

"I hope this works," Billy said as he looked around. "I hope no one else is taken by Rita and Zedd. At least now we will have a cover story?"

"I hope the others show up soon. I'd feel better if everyone was here," Tonya said.

* * *

"This is going to be one of those weekends, I can just felt it," Zack said to his two companions.

"I wish Tommy would talk to us. We're all worried about Kim," Jason said. "I tried calling him last night but he didn't pick up his cell."

"If it was the other way around Kimberly would be the same. Maybe we should have stopped by his house on the way," Trini said as she adjusted her seat belt.

"We've got bigger problems right now. Look!" Jason said as he pointed to the middle of the road.

"Ah man. Its way too early in the day for this," Zack said as he quickly exited Jason's jeep.

"Watch yourselves, I'll contact the command center," Jason said as he hit the button on his communicator. The Tengu Warriors swarmed around the former rangers.

* * *

Tommy sighed. He was only half way to Billy's house. His mind kept replaying yesterday's events. It was so clear to him now who their true target was. He wished he could have seen it sooner. Kim finally had her memories back and then she was gone. The last time he felt this way was when Kimberly had her power coin taken the previous year. Zordon, Alpha, and Billy couldn't find her or the other rangers still. His mood worsened as a gold figure appeared.

"Scorpina," Tommy said, his anger beginning to rise. "Where's Kimberly?"

"Poor Tommy. Don't tell me you actually miss her. But don't worry. Lord Zedd is taking excellent care of her and all the rangers," Scorpina said as she took a few steps towards him.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked.

"So now you're demanding things of me are you green ranger?" Scorpina paused for a moment before she continued. "She's fine… enjoying a new lease on life!" She laughed. This only increased Tommy's anger. Scorpina smiled.

Tommy got into a fighting stance. After thinking it over for a moment he flicked his wrists to the side and his zeo morphers appeared. Not wasting any more time he said, "Zeo Ranger 5: Red." As soon as he was morphed he summoned his sword and charged.

* * *

Tanya's communicator beeped. Billy and Kat looked at Tonya, then to the device on her wrist.

After slowly exhaling the breath she was holding Tonya raised her arm and tapped a button on her communicator. "What's wrong Alpha?"

"Big trouble Tonya! Adam is being attacked by Goldar, Tommy is also being attacked but by Scorpina, and Jason, Trini, and Zack are under attack by Tengu Warriors! Tonya and Billy go help Adam. Katherine, help Tommy against Scorpina."

"We're on our way," Tonya said before she ended the communication line. "Lets get to it. It's morphin time."

"Zeo Ranger 1: Pink."

"Zeo Ranger 2: Yellow."

* * *

"There has to be dozens of them," Zack said as he dodged to the side. "We should morph."

"It's too dangerous," Trini said.

"I don't think we're a target right now. Scorpina isn't here," Trini said as she looked around. Trini and Zack took a defensive stance in front of Jason. Jason was the only one in the trio who had a communicator. Billy finished making new ones last night for the others and where to be given out at his house later on today.

After a few minutes Jason rejoined Trini and Zack. "Looks like we're not the only ones with problems this morning," Jason said as he defended against an attempted punch from a tengu warrior.

"Adam is fighting Goldar, and Tommy is fighting Scorpina. Billy, Tonya, and Kat are on their way to help the others. We have to fend for ourselves."

"Just like the old days," Zack joked.

* * *

An energy blast flew threw the air and missed Scorpina by a few inches. For a moment the red ranger was filled with hope. But then he realized the blast the pink ranger shot was a miss. Kimberly never missed a still target. It was the pink zeo ranger, Kat.

"I'm so glad I got here in time," the pink ranger said to the red ranger once she landed next to him.

Scorpina laughed. "Always next to a love struck pink ranger, aren't you Tommy?" Turing her gaze toward the pink zeo ranger she said, "don't worry we already have the pink ranger we wanted."

The red ranger's anger flared up again. "Where is she?" he demanded as he took a few steps forward.

Scorpina's response was an evil smile. She raised her boomerang and threw it at the two unsuspecting rangers. They were thrown to the ground. "Surly that can't be all you have."

* * *

"Is that all you've got?" Goldar asked the green ranger as he lay on the ground wounded.

"I'm not giving up yet Goldar…" the green ranger said as he got to his feet. He staggered for a moment trying to catch his balance.

"Your predecessor was a much better fighter," Goldar said as he moved toward his prey.

The green ranger had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was having a difficult time against the flying gold monkey. Two blurs flew threw the air each hitting opposite arms. The green ranger was then able to identify them as the yellow rangers and Billy.

"Boy am I glad to see you two," the green ranger said as he took a few steps in the direction of the duo. "You're out numbered now Goldar," said a confident green ranger.

"Confident now, are you?" Goldar asked as he swung his sword in the air back and forth. "My only question is which ranger do I take back with me? You just gave me choices."

Billy's eyes narrowed. With only Adam here it was clear who his target was. Now he was unsure.

"Billy, stay back for now, Tonya and I will handle it," the green ranger said. He turned around now putting her focus back on Goldar.

The green and yellow rangers banned together and quickly knocked Goldar to his feet.

"Billy, go help Jason and the others, we can handle Goldar," the yellow ranger said.

Billy hesitated for a moment debating what to do. Zordon and Alpha had given him orders to come and help Adam. There must have been a reason. "But Zordon wanted me here."

Taking advantage of the time spent discussing if Billy should leave or not, Goldar decided it was the perfect time to take his prey. Moving faster than anyone expected, Goldar jumped behind the two rangers.

"Behind you!" Billy shouted.

The two rangers turned around in time to meet Goldar's fist. The yellow and green rangers hit the ground hard. Goldar laughed as he moved his word into position to attack them as soon as they stood.

Billy stood there helpless. A stench filled the air behind him. He turned his head to the side to see Rito there. "Here's one for Ed."

"It's Zedd!" Goldar corrected him. "Lord Zedd gave me orders. You couldn't even guard a powerless ranger and a locked box! Why would he trust you with something this important!"

"I dunno," Rito said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Never mind," Goldar said as he moved toward the now standing rangers. "It's time I finished this."

"We're not going to let you take Billy," the yellow ranger said as she charged.

"You actually believe you can stop us yellow ranger?" Goldar sneered.

The green and yellow ranger rushed at Rito causing him to lose his hold on Billy. Billy quickly distanced himself from Goldar and Rito.

The green ranger turned to face Billy, "are you okay Billy?"

"Yeah," Billy said. A gold flash appeared behind the green ranger. "Adam look out!"

Before the green ranger could fully turn around he was hit with Goldar's sword which knocked him out. The yellow ranger was able to punch Goldar a few times before she was brushed to the side.

Goldar threw his head back and laughed. "You rangers are so predictable!" He picked up the green ranger, "you where the one I was after this whole time." Just like that Goldar and the green ranger vanished from sight.

"I don't believe it," Billy murmured.

* * *

The Tengu Warriors had the three teens surrounded. They closed in on them and then vanished.

"… I don't get it," Jason said as he looked around to affirm the disappearance of the tengus. "They had us and they left."

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Zack said. "You don't think… they took someone?"

"Let's go back to the command center," said Trini. "Rita and Zedd don't give up so easily."

Jason contacted the command center and in the blink of an eye the former rangers disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

The red ranger helped the pink ranger back to her feet. The two were barely able to dodge the previous blast. Black squiggles appeared next to Scorpina.

"Rito," pink ranger said.

"Time to go. We got the ranger we needed," Rito said as he faced Scorpina.

"And here I was having fun with the rangers," Scorpina said as she glared at the two injured rangers. "This is far from over," said Scorpina before she vanished along with Rito.

"I have a feeling they took someone else," the pink ranger said as she looked at the red ranger. "The only question is who."

* * *

Billy stood at the control panel still frantically searching for the whereabouts of the other rangers. Alpha and he ran several new tests during the night; however, the results were less than promising. Tonya waited in the distance for the other rangers to return.

Jason, Trini, and Zack were the first to arrive. The trio quickly looked around to see who was present.

Before they could ask Tonya said, "they took Adam. This time they were after the green ranger," she finished with a frown. "Billy is looking for them right now."

Tommy and Kat teleported in the power chamber a few moments later; after looking around Tommy said, "… Adam is missing."

"Yeah…" Tonya said as she hung her head. "I was too slow to stop them from grabbing Adam."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Kat said.

"What are going do though? We've lost two rangers," Tonya said as looked over to Zordon. "It's impossible for use to call our zords too."

"Rangers for the time being there is nothing we can do until we know what evil plan Rita and Zedd have in store," said Zordon. "Until then we can only wait and see. If we are able to determine their plot we will contact you immediately."

"The question is, what do Aisha, Rocky, Kimberly, and Adam have in common?" Kat asked out loud.

In the background Billy frowned. He looked over at Tommy who was preoccupied in a conversation with Jason. He had to talk to Tommy alone.

* * *

The guys were silent as they moved in the remaining items from the vehicles. They were down to seven. Three of the rangers had their powers, three of them had their original ranger powers; however, they were dangerous to use. At the rate things were going it was starting to look the others might need to use them after all.

Kat threw her bags on the bed. The girls had entered the cabin a few minutes ago. The day was only half over but so much had happened. It would have been nice if the reason to come to the cabin was for relaxation not to keep an eye on each other.

Kat and Tonya were deep in a conversation about school events. Trini only half followed the conversation as she looked out of the window. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out why Rita and Zedd only seemed to want particular rangers. It was maddening. She hated to have a problem she could not solve. Rocky, Adam, and Ashia all became rangers at the same time, yet Kimberly was an original.

Tonya noticed the lack of attention Trini gave to the conversation and took this moment to speak to Kat quietly. "Did you think about what we talked about the other day?"

"A bit. Right now I think it is best not to say anything. Things are too complicated right now." Kat said as she looked down at her hands.

"I think that is for the best. The last thing we need to create friction among the team," said Tonya.

"I'm going to see how the guys are doing," Trini said as she exited the cabin.

* * *

Trini knocked on the door of the guy's cabin. A few moments laterJason opened the door. "Hi Trini," he said with a half smile. "Billy and Tommy are out getting some firewood for later on tonight. Zack was actually going to head over to you cabin to try and talk to Tonya."

Trini raised an eyebrow. "Oh really Zack? At a time like this?"

"Yeah well… I just wanted to talk to her for a bit that is all. Let her see what the Zackman is all about. After the morning we had we could use something to take our minds off it."

"Zack does have a point," Jason said as he looked over towards Trini.

Trini nodded her head in agreement. "Good luck Zack."

"Thanks," Zack said as he left the cabin.

* * *

"Do you think she figured out what we where talking about?" Kat asked Tonya worriedly.

"I doubt it. Besides I don't think she would say anything," said Tonya.

A knock on the door interrupted the girl's conversation. Kat looked over at Tonya with panic in her eyes.

"I'll get it," Tonya said as she stood up. "Take a deep breath everything will be fine." Tonya opened the door and was shocked to see Zack standing her.

"Hi… Zack."

"Hi Tonya," Zack said nervously. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to… ah … go for a walk or something…" Zack's voice trailed off.

Tonya smiled. "Sure." Tonya turned around to face Kat. "I'll see you in a little bit. Think about we talked about and let me know what you decide."

"Sure," Kat said her eyes down cast. Once the door closed behind Tonya, Kat sighed. Her emotions where high and she hasn't sure what to do. The feelings she had for Tommy couldn't be buried no matter how hard she tried. But he had already had someone else.

* * *

"So Zack seems quite taken with Tonya, huh?" asked Trini as she sat down next to Jason.

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Jason said with a smile.

"Seems like Tommy has a fan club," Trini said with a slight frown.

"Kat?"

"How did you know?"

"I've been around for a month or two, remember?" Jason asked with a smirk. "I was able to pick up on it since Kat has been acting how Kim did when she first met Tommy. But she hasn't said anything and is trying to keep it somewhat low key."

"Think Tommy figured it out?"

"I didn't figure out until recently so probably not. Our fearless leader is a bit forgetful and unless it involves Kim he really doesn't notice much else."

Trini grinned. "Yeah… How is he handling everything? He was so excited to have her here with her memories and then she was gone."

"He was pretty quiet on the way up here. It was basically Adam, Billy and I talking the whole time."

"Yeah Tonya and Kat were talking more than me. I feel like I have nothing in common with them. Other than we were rangers."

"It will take some time. It took me a while to readjust to everything."

"Yeah. We all have to work together if we're going to survive this."

* * *

"Billy, you okay? Tommy asked. Billy mentioned to him earlier that he wanted to talk to him. Tommy bent down to pick up another log. Billy seemed nervous.

"We're next," Billy said very matter of factly. "Rita and Zedd are after the second team of rangers. Adam was black, Kimberly: pink, Aisha: yellow, and Rocky: red. What they want with the rangers I don't know."

"This explains why they went after Kimberly and Aisha," Tommy said. "But why us?"

"I don't know," Billy said with a frown. "We have to watch ourselves. I don't want to tell the others. It might start a panic."

Tommy was quiet for a minute as he debated what to say. "I'm not sure Billy. Maybe we should tell the other rangers."

"Tommy, I'm sure that they are after the second team of rangers. Now that we know that to look for the two of us have to be more careful," said Billy. "I haven't told anyone else my suspicions yet. I figured it out this morning after they took Adam. We were all rangers at the same time. The only question is what they plan of doing with all of us if they catch us."

"They won't," Tommy said firmly. The look on Billy's face made Tommy whip around quickly.

"Want to bet on that rangers?" Goldar snarled.

Scorpina appeared right next to him. "Right where we want you. How perfect. The only question is which ranger to we take first."

"Why did you take the other rangers?" asked Billy as he moved into a defensive stance. "What do you want with the second team of rangers?"

"Ah, I see you have figured out that much; as expected of Billy," said Goldar.

"Contact Tonya and Kat," Tommy instructed Billy. "I only want to involve the rangers with zeo powers."

"Right," Billy said as he began to contact the others.

"Not so fast ranger!" Scorpina exclaimed. With a wave her arm several Tengu Warriors appeared behind the duo. The two didn't stand a chance. Within seconds the two were subdued by the Tengus.

Tommy raised his head just in time to see Billy disappear with Scorpina and the Tengu Warriors.

Goldar laughed as he looked down at Tommy. "I have you right where I want you."

"Hold it right there!" The yellow ranger shouted as she and Zack came into view. "If you want Tommy you have to get threw us first," said Zack as he took another step forward.

"Zack get out here now," the red ranger said as he turned his gaze towards Zack.

"Forget Tommy. If you haven't noticed there has been a shortage of rangers," said Zack as he gestured to his right.

Goldar snarled. "Five out of six isn't so bad," he said as he vanished.

"Five out of six? What is he talking about?" asked Jason as he looked over at the red ranger.

"Lets head inside and I'll fill you in," the red ranger said as he de-transformed back into Tommy.

* * *

The room was silent. All eyes were on Tommy. Based on the way Tommy was pacing back and forth, Jason knew something was up. "So whats the story?"

"You know its ironic right before they appeared Billy was telling me he thought that he'd be the next one captured," Tommy said as he flopped down on the chair behind him.

"Why?" asked Trini.

"Billy figured out the pattern. He thinks he knows why they are going after certain set of rangers. You see Billy, Adam, Rocky, Kimberly and Aisha were the ninja rangers along with myself."

"But Kim passed her powers on to Kat. Why haven't they gone after her? Could she be the sixth?" Tonya asked.

"No," said Kat. After a small sigh she said, "the sixth is Tommy."

"So you guys were all rangers at the same time, but what makes you six so special?" Zack asked as he stood up. "I mean we know that Rita and Zedd have always been after Tommy on some level."

"So basically Tommy is the last one Rita and Zedd will go after? But what happens next? Why are they capturing the rangers and haven't even tried to get us to turn in our powers or something," Trini said with a frown.

"Usually by now they would have made a demand of some sort," Tonya added.

"All we can really do is wait unless we can find them and come up with a way to bring them back," Tommy said with a frown. "It's getting late. Why don't we separate for the night and think about what we can do. We'll all come together in the morning and see what we can come up with."

Noting the look of frustration on his face Jason said, "that sounds like a good idea Tommy. I think after today we're all going to need a good nights rest."

After the girls left Jason turned to Tommy and said, "don't even think of blaming this on yourself bro."

"But I'm the leader. I'm supposed to be responsible for my team."

"Look Tommy some things happen that you just can't control. You have to keep your head straight so when the time comes you'll be able to act as a leader to the group. They turn to you for advice and they don't blame you. The only ones they blame are Rita and Zedd."

"He's right, man," Zack said as he sat down next to Tommy. "You've got us through some pretty tough times in and out of ranger suits."

With a sigh smile Tommy said, "thanks guys."

* * *

Even though the rangers went to sleep early there was no guarantee that they actually feel asleep quickly. The follow morning several of the rangers had dark circles under their eyes when it was time to meet up.

"There's this great spot in the forest I think we should use to hold the meeting. Zack and I found it last night. Its in a secluded area."

Tommy nodded his head in agreement. "Sure lead the way."

When the rangers arrived at the location there were several tree stumps perfect for sitting on. Within minutes everyone had a seat.

"Alpha hasn't had any luck locating the other rangers," Trini said starting the conversation.

An idea struck Tommy. "I remember this one time when I was the green ranger I was able to use Goldar's sword against him and was able to leave the dimension I was in. The only problem is there is no guarantee it would work."

"The other problem is that Rita will have you right where she wants you," Jason said.

"Actually you're right where I want you."

Some of the rangers turned around so quickly they nearly fell off the tree stumps they were sitting on. Tommy got to his feet. "What do you want Rita?"

"Well I've been thinking it over on what the best way to get rid of the power rangers? And then it hit me. Get rid of the rangers with rangers!" Colored blurs appeared behind Rita in an all too familiar uniform to Tommy and Kat.

Tommy never felt so nauseous before in his life.

* * *

Yes I do plan on finishing this! School tends to come first as does real life. This is the point I have been leading up now that I am here I'm sure what to have happen exactly. I have a few ideas but those need to be worked out.

I am hoping to have at least one more part of this out by the end of year. I think its highly time I finished this story!

Any ideas are strongly encouraged.


	6. Shift Into Turbo

Power Rangers Zeo: Chaos

Act 6: Shift into Turbo

By: Sora Kazeno

Some degrees later, meeting a few MMPR actors, and a campus shooting, here is the next part. Enjoy.

The red ranger couldn't believe what he saw before them. He knew it was going to happen but the shock of actually seeing them he was not prepared for. His stomach turned in knots.

Rita smiled as she looked down at them. Everything was falling into place. The other rangers stood there and stared as their form comerades. "What's wrong rangers? Can't fight one of your own? Well they can! Go get them my rangers!" Rita commanded to her ninja rangers.

Within seconds the zeo rangers were surrounded by the ninja rangers. The ninja rangers formed a circle around the three ninja rangers ready to attack.

"We're surrounded," the Pink Zeo Ranger said, panic rang out in her voice. "We can't fight them."

"No, but we're going to have to defend ourselves!" Zeo Ranger Yellow said as the Black Ranger lunged at her. "We have to get out of here!"

"Easier said then done." Pink Ranger Zeo said as the blue ranger targeted her.

The Red Zeo Ranger barley had enough time to dodge a kick from his blind spot to the side. As he turned to face his opponent, his heart sank. It was Kimberly. She came at him again. This time she tried to punch him. He easily blocked and pinned her wrists with his hands. He was taken aback at what he felt. She didn't have a cast around her wrist. This revelation formed a lump in his throat. She was healing from a fractured wrist and couldn't have possibly fully healed yet. Any damage to her wrist would undoubtedly end her gymnastic career.

"Kimberly, stop this! Don't let Rita control you," he tried to plead with her.

"Control? Please! She has opened my eyes. I sure you remember what it was like to be green," she said as she twisted out of his grip.

"Kim I don't want to fight you. I won't."

"Funny. I want to fight you! Then you'll know all the pain I went through!"

Her words caught him off guard. He didn't see the kick to his stomach coming. The red ranger hunched over for a minute; her fists hit his back.

"Wow it's that easy to take down the fearless black belted leader?" Her tone was cruel and unforgiving. She was completely under Rita's spell.

"Tommy! Are you alright?" The Pink Zeo Ranger rushed to his side to check on him.

"I'll be okay Kat." The Red Zeo Ranger said. He sounded more confident then he actually was. "Go and help the others."

"Right."

*************************

The Yellow Ninja Ranger went after her pray. "This is the thanks I get? I give you my zeo crystal and you let the command center blow up? Ha! What kind of "power" ranger is so pathetic?"

Her words struck a nerve with the Yellow Ranger. She had always resented the fact as soon as she had received the crystal the command center exploded. It was a case of timing she had always told herself. No one knew the Command Center was about to explode. She raised her arms into a defensive stance knowing it would not be long until she was attacked.

"I see you're more clever than I thought. However, you're forgetting one thing. I'm a better fighter!" With that the Yellow Ninja Ranger lunged at the Yellow Zeo Ranger in a yellow blur.

*************************

Jason was unsure of whether he should morph. His powers were very limited and should only be used in the case of emergencies. He smirked. The Red Ninja Ranger stood before him watching to make a move. This looked like an emergency to him. Rocky is a powerful fighter even without the suit.

In a flash the Red Ninja Ranger lunged forward towards his prey. Jason barely managed to get out of the way in time. He knew the Red Ninja Rangers fighting pattern but would it be the same while still under Rita's spell? Jason quickly blocked another punch; if he could only stay a few steps ahead of him.

"Is that all you're going to do Jason? Just run away from me and not even try? No wonder I was your successor," The Red Ninja Ranger taunted.

Jason smirked at the comment, "That's not quite how I remember it Rocky. It's Rita's spell that is talking. You have to fight it."

"Fight what? Fight the power that I have been given? I am finally a ninjetti again; I am finally in my true form once more."

"True form?" Jason was taken about by this comment. 'What does he mean by that?'

*************************

He couldn't attack her. He tried talking to her but he wasn't getting through. He was running out of ideas. She struck a few blows here and there when he wasn't expecting them.

Another figure emerged to his side. "So how does it feel Tommy to have those that you care about the most become your enemies?" Rita taunted. "And poor Kimberly attacking the person she cares most about. If only there was something you could do about it."

The Red Zeo Ranger froze at Rita's words. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm willing to exchange Kimberly for you. After all you started out as my Green Ranger is it is only appropriate that you return to where you belong."

"How do I know that you will release Kimberly?"

Rita smiled. "What value is an injured ranger? Her wrist is damaged and every minute long she fights it will ruin what's left of her gymnastics career."

A lump formed in his throat. He was afraid of that. But he knew how Rita handled things. She would ultimately take Kimberly back and then try to awaken the falcon ninjetti. But gymnastics meant everything to Kimberly. It was unsure if she would be able to return to the sport before this and now her changes were becoming slimmer by the minute.

The next thing he knew he was flat on his back. He forgot about the Pink Ninja Ranger that was still his opponent. He had to think fast.

*************************

She had sparred against him many times to help him learn new moves and practice quick defensive moves. He had improved a lot since the beginning and became a great fighter. And now he was her opponent; one of her best friends. She refocused herself and prepared for combat against the Blue Ninja Ranger.

Like lighting, the Blue Ninja Ranger flew across the air. Trini missed the jump kick by mere inches. His punches were faster than she remembered but she was pretty sure part of it was the suit amplifying his powers, the other part his gained skills.

"Funny how the nerd became such a fighter, huh?" Blue Ninja Ranger said as his round kick was blocked by Trini.

"You're not yourself Billy! Don't listen to Rita. I don't want to fight you," Trini pleased with him.

"You had no problem fighting the Green Ranger."

"That was before we knew he was Tommy."

"Flimsy excuse. You'll have to do better than that." With that the Blue Ninja Ranger delivered a punch to Trini's abdomen.

*************************

It had been a while since Zack and even seen a Black Ranger costume; let alone someone else in his color. He had fought against Adam before in tournaments. His biggest disadvantage was not knowing his fighting style. Rules in a tournament are a bit different than facing off as rangers. There were no rules and one was under an evil spell to defeat the others no matter what, all bets are off; definitely a different playing field. He had to defend himself and not hut Adam at the same time.

Adam however, had a different outlook. He was there to do damage. Adam had received his powers from Zack and had always been viewed as the replacement black ranger. It was Adam's turn to demonstrate just how powerful it is as a ranger. He could prove that he was even more powerful from Zack. The Black Ninja Ranger's eyes narrowed as he closed in on his prey.

The time it took for Zack to blink the Black Ninja Ranger was in front him sweeping his leg.

*************************

The Yellow Zeo Ranger slowly got to her feet. Trying her best not to hurt the Yellow Ninja Ranger made her task that much more difficult. She was trying to figure out how to stop the Yellow Ninja Ranger without hurting her. Her best bet was to try and tire her out; however, her plan seemed to have the opposite effect. She was the one that was tiring out. In a split second the Yellow Ninja Ranger had disappeared from before and landed behind her.

Quickly maneuvering herself out of the way the Yellow Zeo Ranger leaped over the Yellow Ninja Ranger. Something was off on her jump; it didn't feel right. She heard a popping sound as she landed on her ankle. A sharp pain shot up her leg. At that moment all she knew it was bad. She wasn't going to be able to continue on much longer under the present circumstances. Fortunately for her the attack ended almost as quickly as it had started. She wasn't sure why but any break she could get she was going to take it.

Rita cackled as she looked down at the rangers before her. "You're time is running out! Consider this a preview of what is to come." Her next attack would come tomorrow. Today was a trail run. She also awaited Tommy's answer. She was playing on his weakness. He would do anything for Kimberly, even give up his zeo powers and become her next servant. Zordon would try to talk him out it but in the end she'll get what she wants. He was her ranger and he will be once again. She could try to capture him like the others but toying with him first made him suffer more. She and the others disappeared.

Billy had tried to warn Tommy this would happen but he didn't want to believe it. Seeing Kimberly for the first time since she was taken was more difficult than he thought it would be. 'So this is how it felt.' Tommy thought as he reflected on his green ranger days. 'To be on the other side; I don't know she did it.'

"We need to get to Zordon immediately," the Yellow Ranger said as she leaned against the Pink Zeo Ranger for support. "Something is seriously wrong with my ankle guys."

*************************

"Tonya has a sprained ankle. What are we going to do now?" Kat asked the others. "Our powers were nothing compared to theirs." Kat frowned as she looked to Tommy for help. "The two of use can not stop them by ourselves."

Trini frowned for a moment before she spoke. The project was a secret but given the circumstances what choice did they really have? "Zordon, the project we were working on earlier--"

"I agree Trini. In this time of need we must move quickly to finish. Alpha and I will assist you to help complete the work you and Billy have already done," said Zordon.

"What project?" Tommy asked as he looked over at her.

"Once we have completed it we will call you back to the power chamber rangers. Until then I ask that you remain on guard but try to rest. The upcoming days will no doubt be trying," Zordon said as he looked down on the rangers.

"That's it? So you just want us to sit around and wait?" Zack asked disbelieving.

"Zack right now we are no match for them under Rita's spell. We have to lay low for a bit. I agree we need to rest up. I have a feeling next time we won't be let off so easy," Jason explained to a frustrated friend.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could really go for a shake of Ernie's." Tonya as she looked at her fellow rangers. "I need to stay off my ankle for a while so I'm ready for the next fight."

"Oh no. You have it have it looked at. What if it is something serious?" Kat asked her.

Tommy looked over at Tonya as he spoke, "she's right Tonya. The last thing we did is for you to injure yourself more."

*************************

The rangers were at a loss of words. They had just fought a battle against their closest friends and were now down another ranger, leaving only two rangers with permanent powers, three rangers with temporary powers.

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked the others. "The two of us can't hold all of them off." She frowned as she glanced over at Tommy awaiting an answer.

"It's tough when there is only one ranger after you let alone five," Jason said as he thought back. "It sounded like Zordon had a plan earlier. I wonder what he and Alpha are up to," Jason glanced at his communicator. "They said they'd contact us tonight with a plan of action. I wish I knew what Trini was helping Alpha with." Jason continued to stare at his communicator, "I actually want to hear this thing go off."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Trini and Billy have been working on a project at the command center for the last week and a half," Zack said as he stood up. "If anybody can finish that project, Trini can."

"I forgot what it was like to sit around and just wait for this thing to go off," said Zack as he gestured to the communicator on his wrist. "What a week and a half it's been. I thought it was supposed to be something simple like us coming back to attend school here and Kim visiting. If this is taking it easy I'm afraid to see what a rough week would be."

Jason nodded his head. "Something's just don't change. Speaking of which."

Bulk and Skull entered the Juice Bar. "Well if we ever need to look for a bunch of dweebs hanging they're at least be easy to find," Bulk said as he walked past.

"Hey Bulk, shouldn't we be trying to find out who stole that lady's purse?" Skull asked.

"Why? I've got a great plan. We go out and buy another purse that looks just like the one that was stolen and say that we got the purse back, but the thief took everything out first."

"That's a great idea Bulk!"

"That's what will help me made detective one day Skull; great thinking like that. You should take notes."

Once out of ear shot Zack said, "and I see something's really don't change. But Bulk a detective? That idea kind of scares me."

"I've seen stranger things," Kat said with a smirk.

"Being in Angel Grove that's for sure," said Jason as he agreed with her comment.

*************************

Tommy had been checking his communicator all day.

Finally it happened. Tommy's communicator beeped. Tommy was alone in his room so he didn't have to worry about someone seeing him teleport away.

"Tommy teleport to the command center immediately," Zordon spoke over the device.

Tommy tapped the teleportation button and disappeared into a flash of red light.

*************************

Tommy and Kat were silent as they looked around the command center. The first thing they noticed was the lack of other rangers. This appeared rather odd to them that the others were not present. They also noticed a door to the side of the command center. Something was off. There was an unidentified symbol on the door.

"This must be what they we're working on," Katherine said as she approached the door to examine it closer.

"Wait a minute. Where is Zordon and Alpha?" Tommy asked as she noted their absence from the command center.

"Do not be alarmed rangers," Zordon said as he appeared in the cylinder before them. "As you see we have been working new technology more powerful than your zeo powers. We have felt the need to develop this power as King Mondo's own power has continued to grow. Billy, Trini, Alpha, and I have been working on the next generation of morphing technology. Alpha, it is time to unveil the turbo technology," Zordon said. "Rangers with help of Billy and Trini we have created new cutting edge technology. However, we were not able to complete the zords; only the morphing sequence. These new powers will serve you well." A door opened to the side. Tommy looked over at Kat. Kat nodded her head and followed Tommy through the door. A circular island stood inside the room; on top of the island laid a morpher and a key. Each morpher lay on top of one of five colors: red, green, blue, yellow and pink. The two rangers stepped forward to claim them.

"Zordon what about the other three morphers?" Kat asked as stared at them in front of her.

"Alpha and I will find three others to take their place," said Zordon. "You have to be united in order to save the others from Lord Zedd and Rita. Tommy, I understand the proposition Rita made; it she where to have control over all six of the ninjetti there would be no stopping her."

"We'll have to come up with something quick," Tommy said as he picked up his new morpher and key.

*************************

Tommy, Jason, Trini, Kat and Zack sat a park bench deep in conversation on what their next move would be. A swarm of Tengu warriors appeared and cut off their conversation.

"Time to clean up," Tommy said as he stood up. The Tengu Warriors came at the group full force. All they saw were a mass of feathers and bird beaks. They closed in on the rangers giving them little room to maneuver making it next to impossible to fight back.

"We need to morph," Kat said as she looked over at Tommy.

Tommy nodded and pulled out his morpher. "It's morphin time! Red Lightening Turbo Power!"

"Windchaser Turbo Power!"

The Red Turbo Ranger and Pink Turbo Ranger flipped effortlessly into the air above the Tengu Warriors. This move freed up enough space to give Trini, Jason, and Zack room to maneuver and defend themselves. The trio attacked the Tengu Warriors from the inside and the Turbo Rangers from the outside. The Red Turbo Ranger and Pink Turbo Ranger were able to drive the Tengu warriors back. Then the ninja rangers appeared.

The Red Turbo Ranger froze as he saw them once more, "we have to hold them back without hurting them."

"That sounds like an okay plan Tommy. There's only on problem with that idea; they want to hurt us!" Jason said as he dodged a flying fist from the Black Ninja Ranger.

"Go Rangers! Destroy the Power Rangers! They are no match for you no matter what new tricks Zordon will try! New costumes will not be able to stop my Ninjetti!"

The Blue Ninja Ranger chose Zack as his target this time. Zack quickly dodged to the side of the first blow and was hoping he could keep it up. Billy definitely wasn't as weak as everyone believed he was.

The Yellow Ninja Ranger attacked Trini and caught her off guard.

The Red Ninja Ranger chose his pray to be the Pink Turbo Ranger.

Unfortunately for the Red Turbo Ranger he was fighting against the Pink Nija Ranger once more.

"Hey Jase…"Zack trailed off as he looked over at his friend.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Jason as he flicked his wrist and a morpher appeared.

The Red Turbo Ranger's head whipped around as he heard the phrase. Sure enough Jason, Trini and Zack had three morphers with matching keys.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Doomstar Turbo Power!"

"Melten Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Zordon couldn't have picked better rangers," said Red Turbo Ranger. "Let's get to work guys."

The Blue Turbo Ranger felt the rush of power surge through his power. The new powers were incredible and much stronger than powers he had received from Zordon so long ago. Underneath his helmet Zack smiled. He was glad to be a ranger again. However, the circumstances were not exactly what one would call ideal. He turned his focus to the Blue Ninja Ranger that had re-appeared to his left side.

The Yellow Turbo Ranger was amazed at the technology Billy had helped created. There was little left for her to complete. Billy had worked out all of the kinks and only had to complete a few minor details to fully activate them.

The Green Turbo Ranger couldn't help but smirk under is helmet. Jason had teased Tommy about becoming the Red Ranger after him and now he was the Green Turbo Ranger. The whole thing was rather ironic that they kept stealing each others colors. He returned his focus to the Black Ninja Ranger. The Green Turbo Ranger was able to block a roundhouse kick that was met to knock him out. To buy him some time the Green Turbo Ranger punched the other ranger in the stomach to knock the wind out of him for a few minutes. This bought him a few moments to think. 'How is Rita controlling them? There has to be a way to reverse it."

The Pink Ninja Ranger lunged after her target once more. The Red Turbo Ranger quickly moved to the side to avoid her. He couldn't fight her not matter how hard he tried. He was quickly running out of ideas on how to handle the situation. He didn't want to fight her but he needed to stop her before she caused any more damage to her wrist.

The Pink Ninja Ranger began to charge him again but stopped short. The Red Turbo Ranger was baffled by her actions. 'Why did she stop suddenly like that?' In the space between the Red Turbo Ranger and the Pink Ninja Ranger, Rita materialized. "So what have you decided Tommy? Will you join me in order to save your precious Kimberly? Or will you abandon her in her time of need?"

"How do I know that you will release her?"

Rita cackled at his question. "I don't see why you wouldn't trust me Tommy."

The Green Turbo Ranger appeared beside the Red Turbo Ranger. "What do you want Rita?"

"I'm still waiting for my answer," she said as she smiled looking for at Tommy.

A lump formed in his throat. He wanted to save but didn't know what to do.

Behind Rita, the rest of the Ninja Rangers appeared. The rest of the Turbo Rangers stood next to the Red and Green Rangers.

"Will you join us and return to where you belong or will you end Kimberly's gymnastics career?"

"Don't listen to her Tommy. Kimberly will be fine… once we stop Rita. We will find a way. We always do," the Blue Turbo Ranger said trying to eliminate the guilt Rita was trying to place on Tommy.

"Have it your way. Finish them my rangers!"


	7. Turning Back

Power Rangers Zeo: Chaos

Act 7: Turning Back

By: Sora Kazeno

Author's Note: Married and done with wedding stuff, time to write! I apologize for the really long wait. Thank you for being so patient!

"Have it your way. Finish them my rangers!" Rita commanded the ninjetti rangers. Things were not looking up for our heroes.

"Any idea guys? We could use one right about now?" The Blue Turbo Ranger asked as the ninja rangers charged at them.

"Well, we know that they still have their memories of us even though they seem to hate us. We need to try to get them to remember the good they have accomplished," The Yellow Turbo Ranger suggested.

"Any ideas on how we do that?" asked Green Turbo Ranger. "I'd love to hear it."

"Just one," The Red Turbo Ranger stepped forward as the ninja rangers were feet away from the Turbo Rangers. "Power down." In a flash of red light Tommy stood where the Red Turbo Ranger was seconds before. Tommy turned to face the other Turbo Rangers, "they need to see us."

The Turbo Rangers separated to draw a ninja ranger towards each other. The other rangers did not follow Tommy's example. They weren't sure if it was going to work and if Tommy needed help they could quickly aid him if need be.

Tommy blocked a clop from the Pink Ninja Ranger. He held on to her wrist carefully since he knew it was the injured wrist. "Kimberly," he spoke softly. "You don't have to do this. I know you don't want to. You don't have to listen to what Rita is telling you. I know you beat her if you focus your mind."

The Pink Ninja Ranger laughed at Tommy. "Don't want to? Are you mad? Don't you know what the power is like? How can I not want to use it!"

"Then use the power for good, Kimberly. Like you used to before you went to Florida and won the Pan Global Games. I know you can, I believe in you."

For a moment the Pink Ninja Ranger stopped her struggle to free herself. "…believe in me? To do what? Defeat you?"

"I know you don't want to do this Kim. You're fighting to get out. We can help you break Rita's spell. It's just like you told me when I was the Green Ranger. I can help you break Rita's spell if you let me in."

The Pink Ninja Ranger's body became limp at his last words. Something happened to her; she wasn't moving. "Tommy…." A voice murmured.

* * *

The Green Turbo ranger grimaced underneath his helmet. The spelled seemed to weaken for a mere moment. It was now up to him to see if he would have better luck with his opponent who he hasn't known for very long and of course was dressed in red.

The Red Ninja Ranger charged at the Green Turbo Ranger. Unfortunately his opponent knew his fighting style and was easily able to block his punch.

The Green Turbo was ready to put his plan into action. "You know Rocky when I gave you my power you swore you would use them for good and never for evil."

"You're forgetting one thing. I never got these powers from you. I earned myself after yours failed me."

"They never failed me. Maybe it was because you lost your way. Following Rita isn't the answer."

"I don't have to listen to this!" The Red Ninja Ranger shouted as he broke the hold the other ranger had and struck again.

* * *

"You know the one thing I always admired about you Billy is that you always knew how to get out use out of trouble. You'd always have these great ideas. We sure could use one of your ideas now," said the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"I always knew that would be lost without my mind. The team would have crumbled without me." The Blue Ninja Ranger said as he took a small step back.

"Yeah, you really seemed to hold the team together, that's why we needed you back Billy. Rita would never appreciate you for everything you do like we did. We're the ones that need you not Rita."

* * *

The Yellow Turbo Ranger wasn't sure how to approach the predicament she was in. It was unfortunate that she barely knew the Black Ninja Ranger. Like many of the others he had a strong sense of loyalty and if she was lucky that would work to her favor. "I'm a little surprised by your actions Adam. I had always thought that loyalty and honor were an important part of your karate. How can you still be practicing a sense of loyalty if you switch sides and now fight for everything that you did not believe in?"

"I… I…" The Black Ninja Ranger clutched the side of his head as he staggered backward.

* * *

"After everything we've been though Aisha I know that you would never do this willingly. Stop letting Rita control you. I don't want you to regret anything that you've done like I have," pleaded the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"You enjoyed being evil Kat. Don't pretend that you didn't. You wanted Kimberly out of the picture. You are fool to tell yourself otherwise," The Yellow Ninja Ranger stated as she prepared to attack her foe.

"You don't really mean that Aisha. Those are Rita's words," said the Pink Turbo Ranger. "I'm going to help you. You can't throw away all of the good that you have done so easily!"

* * *

Rita looked around as the events unfolded around her. How could this be? The rangers still seemed to response to other rangers so easily? How was this possible? Her plan was perfect. But she was about to lose the rangers if she didn't do something quickly; in a blink of the eye she and her ninjetti ranger vanished from sight.

"She keeps pulling them back to quickly as soon as they fight," said the Yellow Turbo Ranger. "It makes me wonder just how powerful her spell really is if many of the rangers seemed like they started to snap out of it."

"We need to find a way to speed up the process," the Blue Turbo Ranger said.

"I think I have an idea but we need to talk to Zordon and Alpha first," said the Yellow Turbo Ranger."

"Let's go," the Red Turbo Ranger said.

* * *

"So what's the plan Trini?" asked Zack as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

"Well… I was thinking about the events that have happened over the past week. I was also thinking about when Tommy was the Green Ranger. Tommy had his power taken away due to a green candle and Zordon and Alpha created a new power which gave him his white ranger powers."

"How are they related?" asked Kat as she looked over at Zordon.

"It is the same principal that made it impossible for the White Ranger's power to not be taken away by the powers of evil," Alpha began to explain before he was cut off.

"… by purifying them. How do we do it?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't figured out that part just yet. We have a theory but we need to figure out to test it. That is the hard part," Trini explained as she frowned.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Jason.

* * *

"I thought you said this plan was fool proof!" Rita yelled at Lord Zedd and she shook her wand at him as she spoke.

"I said MY plan was fool poof. I never said you executing it was full proof! You didn't want to wait any longer before all the arrangements could be made so now you have incomplete rangers!" Lord Zedd yelled back at her.

"Fix it Zeddy!"

"I would if I knew how. Don't you think that I want the rangers out of my way as well?"

"So what are we supposed to do? Recast the spell?"

* * *

Adam looked around at the others in the cell with him. Something was going on but he didn't know what it was. It seemed as if he had blacked out for various spurs of time and he had no control over it. The others around him were acting strange as well.

Sitting next to Adam was Rocky. Rocky seemed to stare down at his hands. His eyes were unmoving. It was as if he was in own little world or a trance. Across the cell was Billy and he was starting at cracks in the wall and seemed to be fascinated by them. Aisha sat next to him twirling her hair with her eyes closed. Kimberly started at the bars of the cell and also seemed unresponsive. The only thing that Adam knew for sure was that they were in trouble.

* * *

Zordon and Alpha had described in detail how they created the White Ranger's powers to Trini. It seemed like a great idea at the time but it was far more complex than she had imagined. She sighed in defeat.

"How was it that Billy could look at something and automatically piece everything together?" Trini asked out loud to no one in particular. "He'd be able to look at everything laid out in front of him and see something that no one else would see and it would fix it."

"Should we rearrange the pieces? Would that help?" asked Zack as he started at the materials Zordon and Alpha put together.

"Anything is worth a shot right now," said Trini as she began to move the items around on the table with Zack.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Jason asked as he sat down next to Tommy.

"It seemed like we were so close to getting them back," Tommy stated as he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah. That's why Rita pulled them back. Trini and Zack are working on figuring something out. I wish I could help them more with it but I don't understand this stuff that well," said Jason.

"I just wish I could be of more help. I am the only ninja ranger left and for some reason Rita still hasn't tried to go after me. It's bizarre in a way. What makes me so different from the others? You would think I would be her first target considering how things have gone." Tommy said as he looked up to face Jason. "Unless…." Without another word Tommy quickly stood up and went into the other room with Trini and Zack.

"I think I have something," Tommy said as he entered the room. Without waiting for anyone to respond he continued, "when we were on Phaedos, Dulcea helped up to awaken the animal spirits that was within each of us, without the use of powers. Is it possible to be able to use power from the previous power coins?"

"Rita and Zedd didn't leave us much of anything except fragments. I see what you are saying but transferring power from those coins will be tricky. It is worth a shot," Trini said. "I'll go ask Zordon and Alpha."

* * *

A noise made Kimberly looked up. Adam had stood up and walked over to the barred window at the end of the cell. Kimberly looked around at the others in the cell. No one else seemed to even move; it was if they were still in a trance. She couldn't sit around all day. She stood up and approached Adam.

Before she could say anything Adam spoke, "I think everyone else is still under Rita's control."

"Why is it just us? Why were we able to break the spell but not the others?"

"I don't know. Before coming back here the last thing I remember was fighting the Yellow Turbo Ranger. She said something and it seemed to snap me out of it."

"Yeah… I remember fighting Tommy and then all of the sudden we're back here." Kimberly turned around for a moment to look at the rangers behind her. "What can we do to help them?"

"I'm not sure if we can do anything for them right now. If we try to free them and succeed everything is great. But if we try and fail it's just us against them along with Rita and Zedd."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I know. We need a plan that also involves us escaping if things don't work out."

Aisha stared at the two rangers as they spoke. She no longer twirled her hair.

* * *

"It might work," Trini said after she listened to Tommy's plan. "I will continue to see what fragments I can use from the old power coins."

"I talked with Zordon and Alpha and they are ready to send me to Phaedos to find Dulcea," said Tommy. "With a little luck I'll be able to turn into the white ninjetti."

Trini looked up from the material in front of her, "good luck Tommy. We're counting on you."

"Yeah. Nothing major, just going to save the world again."

Trini smirked.

"I'll let Zordon know that I'm ready."

* * *

Tommy stood before the other rangers as he was prepared to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to go with you?" asked Katherine as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. This is something I need to do," Tommy said as he avoided Kat's gaze.

"We'll be cheering you on bro," said Jason.

"We'll take care of things here while you're gone," Zack said. "If something happens we'll contact you."

"Right," said Tommy as he shook his head. He turned around to face Zordon. "I'm ready."

"Very well. May the power protect you Tommy." Tommy disappeared in a slow moving flash of red.

"I hope this works. I'm out of ideas." Zack said as he watched Tommy on the viewing globe.

"Yeah, same here," said Jason as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Me too."

* * *

Lord Zedd watched the slow moving red light pass by the Moon and kept moving. "Where is he going? They already took the Great Power. Nothing can help you there!" Lord Zedd began to laugh at the rangers attempt to save their friends. "Humans they think they can always win no matter what."

"Umm Zeddy…" Rita said as she interrupted his gloating. "We were never able to capture Tommy and he still has the last piece we need for the ninjetti rangers."

Lord zed slammed his hand on the banister. "How could I have forgotten about the White Ranger? We need all six to make the spell permanent. RITO! GOLDAR! Go after him immediately!"

"One White Ranger coming up!" Rito said as she appeared to the side of Lord Zedd and Rita.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep Rito."

"How hard can one ranger be?"

"He won't stand a chance against the two of us," Goldar said.

"Be sure that he doesn't. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

Tommy looked around at the scenery. Everything looked the same to him. It was almost as if nothing had changed. He couldn't believe he was here only 1 year ago. So many things had happened and changed within that year; other rangers have come and gone, some new villains and allies at well. Sometimes it seemed like the battle would never end. What would it take for things to be at peace? Tommy shook his head to clear his thoughts. His goal was to fine Dulcea. He wasn't sure were to look. He looked around in an effort to determine his location. His eyes were caught on a rock formation. Tommy moved over to that rock formation and began to climb it. Ten minutes later he reached the top and saw what he was looking for.

In the distance was the jungle with the plateau. The plateau he had received his ninjetti powers the first time. His plan was to return there and see if could find Dulcea. It was a long shot but it was the only plan he had at the moment. As he looked at the distance he had to cover he doubted he would make it one day. But he had to hurry, the longer he took the longer the others were in danger. He decided against running since it would take up more energy faster. He started with a brisk pace.

He continued that pace for 2 hours before he was met with company.

"Did you really think that we would let you come out here all by yourself ranger?"

That voice was unmistakable. It could only belong to one person. Tommy quickly turned around to face his advisory. "Goldar," Tommy said as he looked at them. His expression changed when he saw Rito next to him. "I see you couldn't handle things by yourself and they had to give you back up, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I was telling them. I could have took you on myself," said Rito as he scratched his head.

Goldar groaned and hit Rito his sword. "You idiot! He was making fun of us!"

"We was? Oh." Rito drew his sword at looked over at Tommy. "Let's get this over with or Ed is going to have our heads. Hey! That kind of rhymes! I'm good."

"It's ZEDD. With a Z!" Goldar said as he covered his face with his hand.

Tommy took this moment of confusion to morph. "Red Lighting Turbo Power."

Goldar hit Rito with his sword once more. "You idiot! Now he morphed into a Power Ranger!"

"It's not my fault! If you would stop hitting me and starting hitting him we'd be in good shape!"

"I should have come by myself." Goldar said as he looked at Rito. He shifted his body weight to face the Red Ranger. "Give up Tommy there is nothing you can do to save them!"

"Don't bet on it Goldar. We have defeated you before and we will continue to defeat you!" The Red Turbo Ranger shouted and ran toward Goldar. In the blink of an eye he flew threw the air and delivered a jump kick.

Goldar tried to block it but he was not fast enough and took a few steps back after the moment of impact; at Goldar's side Rito drew his sword and prepared his own attack while the Red Ranger wasn't looking. Lasers shot out from his eyes and hit the Red Ranger. Sparks flew out of his chest and he flipped backward and landed on the rocky surface. The Red Ranger slowly lifted his head and looked around. The blow took more out of him than he had anticipated.

Goldar and Rito laughed as they gloated over him. "Not much you can do by yourself is there ranger?" said Goldar with a smile over his face. "This was too easy! The great Tommy has finally met his match!"

A sound behind the two quickly made them turn around. A blur of colors in the shades of blue and gold seemed to attack Goldar and Rito. The Red Turbo Ranger used this distraction to raise himself to his feet. He shook his head for a moment trying to clear it and make sense of what just happened.

Goldar and Rito laid less than 10 feet in front of him on the floor. Both scrambled to get to their feet. "Hey Ed never said anything about this! We were told to go after Tommy, not some crazy chic!"

As the Red Turbo Ranger looked past Rito he saw her. A young blonde woman with a sword, dressed in blue. Her clothing style was remarkably similar to Dulcea.

"It's only a woman! We can take her," Goldar said to Rito as he waves his sword in the woman direction.

The woman's eyes narrowed at his comment. "Only a woman, huh?" She asked as she raised her sword. "Tell your master you were defeated by only a woman." She moved like lightening.

The Red Ranger watched the events unfold before him. He was unsure of what to do. She was fighting Goldar and Rito but he did not know who she was and how she would react. The last thing that he wanted was for her to think he of as an ally of them. She looked similar to Dulcea but it was not her. Once Goldar and Rito were gone he could talk to her and hopefully find Dulcea.

"This is ridiculous!" Rito said. "I'm not sitting around anymore!" Rito vanished from sight.

"Hey! Come back here!" Goldar shouted. Goldar looked backed and forth between the newcomer and the Power Ranger. He knew he met his match. "This isn't over yet Power Ranger! Don't think that you have won!" Goldar's wings appeared and quickly vanished.

The Red Turbo Ranger took a step forward to approach the woman. "Thank you for all your help."

The woman moved her sword into a defensive stance. "Who are you and why have you come to Phaedos? What you search for is no longer here. It was taken years ago."

"I'm looking for Dulcea," said Red Turbo Ranger.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "What business do you have with my mother?"

"I need to talk to Dulcea about the ninjetti. My friends are under the control of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

"Since it is my mother's wish if one of you ever came back to Phaedos to take them to her, and I shall. But if you harm her in anyway I will kill you." After a short pause she said, "My name is Edea."

"My name is Tommy."

"Tommy? The white falcon? Yet I see you are dressed in red."

"It's a long story."

"We have a long journey ahead of us. It will help pass the time."

* * *

Her eyes were closed shut as she tried to focus. Trini had tried several approaches to abstract power for the fragment of the power coins and nothing was working. Zordon and Alpha had explained to her the principles of how the power coins were made. Yet, it still wasn't working.

Zack looked over at her considered. He had been her assistant this whole time and there were a lot of dead ends. He looked over at Tonya at the other end of the table. Her foot was elevated on a chair and has helped the duo to the best of her abilities.

"… there has to be a way," Tonya said as she stared at the materials in front of her. "Can't we use our own powers to extract what is left in the coins?"

"If we tried that we might drain too much of own power to the coin and we would have to extract that power from the coins as well and risk damaging our current powers. It might be possible but I want to save that as a last resort," Trini explained to Tonya.

* * *

Jason was beginning to become frustrated at the control panels. He has searched for rangers many times in the past, or for other friends that were in danger. After nearly 2 hours of constant searching he could not find them. He believed they were probably on the Moon at Rita and Zedd's palace but he could not find a hint of their power source or any readings. As soon as Tommy comes back they need to save the rangers and in order to save them they have to be located first.

"Ai aye aye aye! No matter what we try we can not find them. Zordon, I have not been able to contact Dulcea yet either!" Alpha said as he continued to frantically push buttons on the control panel.

"It is alright Alpha keep trying," Zordon encouraged him. "Dulcea is light years away and it may take some time to be able to establish a stable connection. Jason, see if you can try to pick up on the energy patterns that were emitted at the last battle," directed Zordon.

"It's worth a shot," Jason said as he pushed some buttons on the control panel.

* * *

Aisha blinked a few times; it felt as if she had just woken up a deep sleep. She looked around at her surrounds and was rather confused. The last thing she remembered was helping villagers with a stray lioness in search of food for her cub. She noticed Billy and Rocky sitting down at opposite ends of the enclosed area. Kimberly and Adam were talking by a window quietly. She strained to hear but was unable to do so. Looking back at Rocky and Billy she stood up slowly and began walking towards them.

The sudden sound make Adam and Kimberly quickly turn and face her. They were no longer talking and were watching her movements. She was silent until she stood next to them. "Guys… what is going on?"

Kimberly smiled in relief, "I'm glad to have you back." Kimberly and Aisha hugged.

"Where are we?" asked Aisha.

"We think we're being held by Rita and Zedd. We're not sure how we got here or even how to get out of here," explained Adam. He looked over at Rocky and Billy and said, "it looks like they are still under their control."

"So basically we need to find a way out of here," Aisha said as she looked around the prison cell.

* * *

"So your powers ended when the power coins were destroyed. The Great Power had restored your power suits and your zords. However, the ninjetti is a separate power. The power is diminished based on one's spirit. If one's spirit is diminished the power of the ninjetti will fade as well," explained Edea.

"Then how can someone increase their spirit?" Tommy asked her.

"The key is to first understand why a person's spirit has lost its strength. The others were able to summon their ninjetti. Granted it was while they were under a spell, however, it did not take much for them to release their animal spirits."

"How can I relearn how to summon the ninjetti?"

"The answer to that question will have to be answered by mother. She has learned to master the power of ninjetti. She is only one that has been able to transform into her ninjetti animal."

"I remember that. After we were able to summon our ninjetti for the first time Dulcea transformed into an owl."

Edea frown. "The sun is setting we need to move quickly."

* * *

A beep from the control panel made Jason look up. "I think the computer found something," Jason said as he walked over to the control panel and typed in a few commands.

Alpha walked over to the panel to assist him. "According to this computer the rangers are on the Moon in Lord Zedd's palace in an underground location. Unfortunately I don't think we can teleport you to where they are. We would only be able to teleport you outside. You have to find a way in."

"I'll go let the others know," Jason said as he walked over to the back room.

* * *

Kat pushed her hair behind her head as emerged out of the water. She told the others she would back in 2 hours. She needed to swim laps to clear her mind. Times like this she needed to be alone to think. Tommy went to another planet to try to find away to save the others, Trini and the others were working on way to break the hold Rita has over the others.

Katherine exited the pool and grabbed her towel to dry off. A quick glance at the time told her she had 20 minutes before she said she needed to be back at the Command Center with the others. She had thought a lot about recent events and what she could do. Unfortunately she was still lost. She didn't have the knowledge the others had to try to save the other rangers, locate them using the control panels, and could not go to Phaedos since she had received her power from Kimberly when she left for Florida. Katherine had never received the Great Power or the ninjetti from Dulcea hers were passed on. It made her wonder if she was able to have a ninjetti of her own.

She quickly gathered her belongings and headed to the locker room for a quick shower.

* * *

Tonya looked up at the sound of footsteps. "I hope that is good news coming our way."

"Guys, we found something," said Jason as he entered the room. "We found the other rangers. Rita and Lord Zedd have them on the Moon. The problem is we would need to find a way around their palace."

Zack looked around the room at the other rangers. "So has anyone ever been there?"

"Katherine has been there. Before she joined us she was controlled by Rita and Lord Zedd. Maybe she will know a way in?" asked Tonya.

As if one cue Kat entered the room, "hey guys."

"We need your help," Jason said. "We know where the other rangers are but we don't know how to get them out."

"What can I do?" asked Kat.

* * *

They finally reached their goal. The plateau. Everything looked the same from the last time he was there. Now that he was here the next question is where was Dulcea. Tommy frantically searched the plateau for any sign of her. He turned to Edea, "where is she?"

"This way," Edea said as she took the lead. She walked along narrow paths which lead down the side of the plateau. The path ended at enclosed cave. "She is inside. The last time you were here it took a lot of strength out of her. She noticed a shift in the ninjetti within the past week and has grown weaker. She knew you would be coming here."

Tommy nodded his head. He shifted his body weight to face the cave. Everyone's hopes rested on him, on this very moment. It was time. He entered the cave.

* * *

"That is what I remember of the palace. I'm hoping if I see it I will remember more," Kat said as she looked at the image on the viewing globe.

"So the three of us are going?" Jason said as he looked over at Zack and Kat for confirmation.

"I will continue to work on a way to break the spells on the others," said Trini.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tommy?" Kat asked. "What if he comes back while we're gone?"

"Either way we will still need the rangers in order to reverse what Rita and Zedd have done," explained Trini. "I want to be ready as soon as we have the rangers. If you have any problems make sure you can get yourself out of there. Alpha is working on securing a room to hold them until they are ready. It will be ready by the time you return."

"Alright," said Jason as he took a step back. "Let's give it our best shot. Shift into Turbo!"

"Windchaser Turbo Power!"

"Melten Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

* * *

Footsteps were heard in the distance. The trio stopped the discussion and quickly moved back to their respective spots in the cell. They couldn't let them know that they were no longer under their control. They tried to act like the others and not appear suspicious.

"I don't know Zeddy they look the same to me," Rita said as she stared at the rangers in front of her.

"Hmm." Zord Ledd carefully examined each one of them. There was no mistaken. Not all of them were still under their control. But they had to act quickly before all of them turned. "Maybe you did a better job than I thought my dear."

Rtia's eyes narrowed at her husband. He only said that when he was really happy or something was up. That was his cue for them to leave and talk privately. The duo left the area.

Adam left out the breath he had held. 'What it really that simple?' He wondered. He looked over at Kimberly and Aisha. They looked at each other relieved. Adam gestured to wait a bit before they tried to talk with each other again.

* * *

Lord Zedd returned to a small room to look at the items laid out on a table. Rita stormed in after him.

"What do we do about them?" She demanded. "Why didn't it work!"

"That is what I am trying to figure out! Are you sure you're not missing any of the items?"

"Of course not! I have checked it over and over again!"

"Well something didn't work! That is why I am asking!" Zedd yelled at her as he knocked over a container and powder fell onto the table. "What's this?" he asked as he crouched down to examine it. "Is this what you used?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well no wonder it didn't work right! It calls for GREEN powder not blue!"

Rita looked at him stunned for a moment. He was right. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! I hate the color green!"

"We need to get rid of Tommy before he messed everything up. Hurry up and get ready to cast the spell again before he finds Dulcea."

"It will take a mere matter of minutes."

* * *

"I think we're getting closer to their dungeons," the Pink Turbo Ranger said as she examined the tunnels.

"We just have to make sure we're not spotted so we can take them by surprise," the Blue Turbo Ranger said.

"It's too late for that."

The Green Turbo Ranger felt his stomach drop. Goldar and Rito stood in front of them. He looked over to the Pink Turbo Ranger. "Go ahead and find them Kat. Make sure you stick to the plan!"

The Pink Turbo Ranger nodded her head and took off running up ahead. Goldar tried to follow her but was met by resistance from the Blue Turbo Ranger. "You have to get past us first," he challenged.

"You make it sound like it's hard to do ranger. You're forgetting one thing. You are on our field," Goldar taunted as he raised his sword prepared to attack his opponent.

* * *

She ran as fast as she her legs would let her. She had to hurry. Everything rested on her ability to find them. She was almost back to the previous point where she had made the wrong turn. The other end of her current passage way was a dead end and cost her valuable time.

She saw the fork in the tunnel and made a sharp right. Ten feet up ahead was another dead end. She lost. What did she miss? There was no other way to go. Upset she hit her fist on the wall. She felt the wall move beneath her fist. 'The passageway!' The door slowly inched open.

* * *

Tommy was surprised at what he saw; before him laid Dulcea. Dulcea's brunette hair was gone and was replaced by white locks. A large white cloth was draped over her frame. She was dying. "Dulcea…" Tommy murmured as he saw her.

Her eyes opened after she heard her name. "…Tommy. Finally you came. I was starting to wonder if I would pass on before the ninjetti were saved."

"You knew?"

"Of course. I am nearly dead because of the disturbance among the ninjetti. I have said once before the ninjetti are everything to me. I wasn't kidding when I said that."

"How can I save them… and you?"

Dulcea smiled. "It's simple really. If you save them my life energy will be restored.

"How can I do that?"

* * *

She no longer ran incase she ran into an unexpected adversary. She knew she was close by and couldn't afford back tracking again. A dim light was up ahead. As she approached the light her surroundings became more familiar. She looked at the path to right and recognized the cell block ahead. The Pink Turbo Ranger took a deep breath and headed down the path.

* * *

A noise made Adam look up. He smiled. He knew that would come. It was only a matter of time. He looked over at Rocky as he stood up.

"I knew it," Rocky murmured. Rocky walked over to Aisha.

"It's time to put the plan into action," said Aisha.

The Pink Turbo Ranger quickly rushed over to them, "Are you guys all right?"

"We're fine Kat!" Kimberly said as she made her way to the door to greet her. "The key is over there on the hook," she said as she pointed to a round ring that hung from a nail in the wall.

Something didn't seem right to the Pink Turbo Ranger. If anything this seemed too easy for her. But right now saving the other rangers and meeting up with the other rangers was more important. She fumbled with key until she heard a flick as she turned the lock. The door easily slid open.

The rangers quickly exited their cell and were relieved to be out. "Where do we go from here?" asked Rocky.

"We need to head back to Jason and Zack. They are fighting Goldar and Rito. From there we can exit the castle and escape."

"Let's get going. Lead the way," said Adam.

The Pink Turbo Ranger took the lead. They quickly passed through the secret passage. They paused a moment to close the passage incase any of Rita or Zedd's goons tried to follow them. They began running once more and it did not take long until they heard sounds of battle up ahead. Underneath her helmet Kat smiled, it was almost over.

The two Turbo Rangers looked up as they saw the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"I told you we should of went after her!" Rito said at he looked over at Goldar.

"Well it's too late now!" Goldar responded back.

"We've got it," Rocky said. He looked at the other 4 and nodded his head. "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" After a flash of colors the Ninja Rangers were ready for battle. What happened next no one expected. The Ninja Rangers took a battle stance and attacked their prey.

* * *

Trini looked at the Sabertooth Tiger coin in her hands. The power was long gone when Ivan Ooze attacked the command center. She placed the item back on the table and looked at the remains of the Bear coin. The Bear coin still had fragments of power due to its power linked to the ninjetti yet her old coin was dormant but in one piece. She sighed. If she had the Zeo Crystal it would be easier. She would even settle for a power crystal that was once used to energize the zords. Maybe the sword of power? That was summoned by all 6 of the rangers. What ever happen to it afterward? It was returned to the Command Center during a fight but was the power every restored to the Power Coins? For the first time in hours Trini left the room with a smile on her lips. She had to speak to Zordon and Alpha.

* * *

Dulcea suddenly jerked her body up. "They are battling again. You must hurry you do not have much time." She instructed Tommy.

"I know what to do. Thank you Dulcea."

"If really want to thank her fix the ninjetti before her time sets." Edea said as she glared at Tommy.

Tommy nodded his head and headed to the exit. Once he reached the plateau he would be able to put his plan into action and with a bit of luck one that will save the rangers. Within minutes he was atop of the plateau. He walked to the center of the plateau and stood where he was the last time he was there. Dulcea instructed him what he needed to do and warned him of the dangers to himself as well. But he didn't care there were a lot of people he was worried about.

* * *

The three Turbo Rangers looked around in disbelief. The five Ninja Rangers stood next to Goldar and Rito. It was like a bad dream.

"You can't really be that surprised can you?" The Black Ninja Ranger taunted them.

"Did we mess up your precious plan?" Asked the Blue Ninja Ranger as he took a step closer to the Turbo Rangers.

The Green Turbo Ranger stared at them in disbelief. The plan had failed. They needed to return to the command center and regroup. Right after the Ninja Rangers had transformed they had begun to attack the Turbo Rangers. The Turbo Rangers received some punches and kicks before they were able to fend them off.

"Let's get out of here!" The Blue Turbo Ranger directed the others. The three rangers quickly retreated.

The Ninja Rangers were about to follow but Goldar stopped them. "Wait! Let them run away in shame! With the knowledge they couldn't save their friends!" Goldar's laugh was the last thing the rangers heard.

* * *

Tonya helped Alpha the best she could but her injured ankle made it difficult to move. She sat in a chair as she listened to Trini talk with Zordon and Alpha about the Sword of Power. She had never heard of it before. As she listened to them talk she thought about all the other things she did not know about the Power Ranger history. There have been several different rangers and many things each of them knew that others did not. The conversation was interrupted by a flash of blinding white light.

* * *

The trio neared the entrance when they first arrived at the castle.

"I don't understand!" The Pink Turbo Ranger exclaimed as they ran. "They seemed on our side when I found them in the dungeons."

"They did a pretty good job of faking it I guess," said the Green Turbo Ranger. "Whatever Rita and Zedd did they are back under their spell. Which means we are back at square one. We can't take them to the Power Chamber as they are now. They would over power us."

"I hope Tommy will be back soon," Green Turbo Ranger said, "I also hope Trini has had some luck with the power coins." The trio was quiet for a moment. "There's the exit."

* * *

Tonya and Trini shielded their eyes from the blinding light. They were confused what could cause such a light. The light began to dim and a figure emerged. They started at it in confusion.

Tonya found her voice first. "…Tommy?" She said softly and as she examined his attire. He stood in front of her dressed in white. He removed the hood on his head as well as the mask that cover his lower face. A golden coin adorned his chest. A falcon was engraved in the coin. Based on the outfits Tonya had seen the other wear there was no mistake this was Tommy's form.

Trini started at him in awe. "How..?" She shook her head as she examined his clothing. "But I thought…"

"I found Dulcea and she explained to me how the ninjetti work. Even if the power coins are destroyed the animal spirits will still remain. We relied on our power coins too much and the animal spirits became dormant. Somehow when Rita and Zedd captured the others and turned… them against us they were able to reawaken their animal spirits." Tommy's explanation was cute short as flashes of Blue, Green, and Pink entered the command center.

The three Turbo Rangers were taken back at the sight of Tommy's attire. "… you summoned the ninjetti?" The Pink Turbo Ranger asked as he cautiously approached him.

"Yeah and it wasn't easy."

Trini frowned when she realize the Turbo Rangers had come back by themselves. "I take it things did not quite work out."

"Yeah," Jason said as he de-morphed. "Kat found them and they seemed fine. She led them back to Zack and I who were fighting Goldar and Rito. They morphed into the Ninja Rangers but instead of taking Goldar and Rito, they attacked us. We got out of there as quickly as we could at that point. So if you guys have any ideas that would be awesome."

Trini smiled. "There might be a way but first I need to hear the rest of what happened while Tommy was on Phaedos."

"Yeah, I'm curious too," Zack said.

"Okay, well to summon it up the animal spirits have been dormant in all of rangers since we relied on our power coins too much and somehow Rita and Zedd were able to draw them out when they captured them. Basically we need to find a power that can overpower them. The spell will continue as long as they draw powers from the ninjetti. In essence they have to be purified."

"I think it will work then!" Trini exclaimed as she clapped her hands together in excitement. "We still have fragments of their own power coins… we need to re-create their old power coins."

"But what good would that do? They have lost their power." The Pink Turbo Ranger asked Trini.

"I'm glad you asked. Each coin will only have a small fraction of it's original power but it will be enough," Trini said. She paused to look at Tommy while she said the final part, "after we use the Sword of Power."

"The same sword Zedd tried to use to destroy us before?" Asked Jason with a questioning look on his face.

"The very same," responded Trini. "The only problem is how to create the power coins." She said with a frown.

"I know just the person for that," Zordon said. "Trini you have done a wonderful job with the task at hand. The best person to help with the new power coins is to ask the same person who original created the power coins. Alpha, please contact Ninjor."

* * *

Rita laughed. Everything worked perfectly. All she needed was Tommy to complete her Ninja Ranger collection. But she had Kimberly. It was only a matter of time before he would try to rescue her. She knew how the game went. If you wanted to go after Tommy go after his weakness.

Goldar and Rito appeared before Rita. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on Phaedos!"

"Should you tell her or me?" Rito asked as he looked over at Goldar.

"I thought I told you not to come back unless you had Tommy with you!" Rita yelled at them.

"Well we um… we ah…." Stammered Goldar as he tried to make a good excuse.

"This lady came dressed in blue and smacked us around a bit so we left. But we stopped the other Power Rangers from trying to rescue the other rangers!" Rito quickly said in his defense.

"Dressed in blue?" Zedd asked them. "Edea. Of course! If there is a disturbance in the power it would weaken her. It would be in our best interest to draw this out as long as possible."

"Wait! The other rangers tried to free the others!" Rita continued to yell at them.

"Yeah but they transformed and attack them and boy where they surprised!" said Rito.

Lord Zedd laughed. "We've done it! Now there is no turning back with the rangers!"

* * *

A person in blue armor stood before the rangers. He explained the process used to make the power coins to them. Trini and Jason were going to assist him. Unfortunately the others could not do anything but wait around and survey the scanners to see if the other rangers would appear. Trini, Jason, and Ninjor worked in the back room of the commander center. The others heard a lot of clanking sounds.

Tommy paced back and forth in the command center as he worked on a plan to save the other rangers. Once the ninja rangers were around how could they change them back? There was only enough power in each coin to try it once.

Kat and Tonya monitored the scanners but did not pick up anything yet.

* * *

Trini watched Ninjor in awe. She left like she was witnessing history in the making. It was a very unique process to see the power coins being made. Ninjor's speed was incredible it almost seemed as if he was completing 5 tasks at once. The coins were molded into the correct shapes. Ninjor and melded the fragments into the coins and part of the coins had a gold tint while the rest of it was white. Ninjor held the sword of power about the coins and was about to complete the most difficult task, separating the power from the sword into the 5 power coins. This is the part Trini and Jason were needed since they were the rangers that helped summon the sword all those years ago.

* * *

The alarm went off in the command center. An image on the viewing globe came to life. It was time. Tommy's head snapped in that direction to view the image. It was the Ninja Rangers in Angel Grove once more. This was it. They would only get one chance at what they were about to do. Trini, Jason, and Ninjor did not complete the new coins yet but they were almost done. Ninjor agreed to later join them once he completed the power coins.

"Guys ready?" Tommy asked the others.

"It's now or never," said Jason.

"Right. Shift into Turbo!"

"Windchaser Turbo Power!"

"Doomstar Turbo Power!"

"Melten Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Red Lighting Turbo Power!"

* * *

The Ninja Rangers stood on a hill waiting for them. The Turbo Rangers kept their distance since they would not be the first ones to attack. The plan for now was to stall them and keep them busy for as long as possible until Ninjor would arrive. Keep them busy but not harm them.

Rita was beginning to become inpatient. The Turbo Rangers appeared yet the others did not attack them yet. "Do I have to do everything myself! Go and attack them rangers!" Five blurs of color disappeared from the hill and reappeared before the other rangers.

A pink blur flew by the right side of the Pink Turbo Ranger's helmet. She barely moved in time to dodge the attack. It seemed the she was the Pink Ninja Ranger's target this time. The Pink Turbo Ranger did her best to block a few chops aimed at her. If she didn't fight back at all the battle would be over before Ninjor would be able to finish the new power coins. The problem then became

It seemed ironic that the Red Turbo Ranger faced none other than the Red Ninja Ranger. A quick look around told him the Ninja Rangers seemed to match up with what color they were; the two yellows, two blues, and then black and green. His attention turned back to the Red Ninja Ranger as he felt a kick to his stomach that knocked him down. The Red Ninja Ranger was about to stomp on him but the Red Turbo Ranger quickly rolled away. He didn't have time to lose his concentration during the fight.

The Yellow Turbo Ranger approached her foe with caution. They were similar in many ways and would stop at nothing to complete a mission. They had once shared the same powers and were knowledgeable of what the other was capable of.

The Blue Turbo Ranger monitored the Blue Ninja Ranger's movements. He prepared to strike him. The only question that remained was when he would take the first strike. The Blue Ninja Ranger darted forward.

The Black Ninja Ranger didn't waste any time and attacked the Green Turbo Ranger. The Black Ninja Ranger tried to sweep his leg and the Green Turbo Ranger easily dodged the attack by jumping up; what he didn't expect was the uppercut that followed.

* * *

Ninjor only needed a little more time before he would be done with power coins. The power had been separated into 5 colored crystals. Four of the crystals had been merged with the power coins but he was having trouble with the last one. The crane coin, since the ninjetii had been split between two entirely different people. Part of the power was lost when the power coin was separated from its owner and more left when it was transfered to another person.

* * *

Lord Zedd watched the events unfold before him. It seemed too easy. The Turbo Rangers were barely fighting back. They were defending themselves as they had before but seemed to be more cautious, it was almost as if they were stalling for something. Tommy went to Phaedos and came back so quickly yet nothing had changed. He tighten the grip was on staff, something was at work and he did not like surprises.

"What's wrong with you Zeddy?" Rita asked as she turned to face him. "Everything is working great! The Turbo Rangers won't even dare try to fight against them! It is only a matter of time before they destroy them."

"I'll believe when I see it. I think the rangers are up to something."

The Red Turbo Ranger's communicator beeped 3 times. Ninjor was ready. Once Ninjor arrived he needed to switch powers.

Unfortunately not everything seems to work out how one plans it. Black feathers flew threw the air around them. Zedd had summoned Tengu Warriors to fight the Turbo Rangers as well. The odds for the Turbo Rangers were worse by the minute. The Tengu Warriors quickly attacked the Turbo Rangers throwing them off. The Ninja Rangers used this to their advantage and surrounded the rangers. The Turbo Rangers were forced back in a circle. They were surrounded from all sides. A blue flash appeared between the Turbo Rangers and the Ninja Rangers.

The Red Turbo Ranger smiled under his helmet. Ninjor had arrived with the power coins. The smiled quickly faded as he realized the moment of truth was at hand.

"Looks like I got here just in time!" Ninjor exclaimed as he joined the Turbo Rangers. "I am ready whenever you are," said Ninjor as he moved closer to the Red Turbo Ranger.

The Red Turbo Ranger nodded his head in agreement, "right. Ninjor and I will handle the Ninja Rangers. The rest of you keep the Tengu Warriors busy and whatever else happens. When… if the rangers are turned back Zordon and Alpha will teleport them back to the Power Chamber," explained the Turbo Ranger to the others.

"Right," the Green Turbo ranger said. "Okay guys, lets do this!"

The four Turbo Rangers separated and focused on the Tengu Warriors. The Ninja Rangers stood there confused as they watched the events unfold. They were unsure of what to do. They focused on the Red Turbo Ranger and Ninjor.

The Red Turbo Ranger knew this was it. He had to strike fast while he had the element of surprise. Ninjor quickly gave him two coins at random. He glanced down at the two in his hand; the frog and the bear. He would strike the Black Ninja Ranger first, followed by the Yellow Ninja Ranger. It was time for him to take the plan into action. He closed his eyes for a moment as he focused his energy. He folded three of his fingers in and formed the letter y with his hand and placed it behind his back. "Ninja Ranger Power Now!"

"NO!!!" Lord Zedd yelled as he slammed his staff into the ground. "Goldar, Rito, stop him!" Lord Zedd commanded.

Not fully comprehending what was happening the duo looked at each other for a moment and then joined the fight. The Blue Turbo Ranger and Green Turbo Ranger stopped Goldar and Rito before they could advance to the White Ninja Ranger and Ninjor.

The White Ninja Ranger sprinted to the Black Ninja Ranger who stood there. The White Ninja Ranger quickly swept the leg and knocked the other ranger over. It was now or never. The Black Ninja Ranger began to sit up as the White Ninja Ranger pulled out the frog power coin. In the blink of an eye he placed the power coin over the crest of the frog on his chest. There was a bright flash of white. The White Ninja Ranger backed away from the blinding light. The light began to dim and turned to black. The Black Ninja Ranger sat there for a moment before he de-morphed into Adam. He began to slump over and disappeared into a black light. Zordon and Alpha had teleported him to the command center.

"Hey where did he go?" Rita asked Lord Zedd. "What did he do?"

"I knew it! Somehow they figured out how to turn them back after he went to Phaedos! Goldar! Rito! This is all your fault! Do something about it!" Lord Zedd shouted at them.

The four remaining Ninja Rangers stared at the White Ninja Ranger and Ninjor. It was obvious what they were trying to do. "Get the power coins from them," the Red Ninja Ranger commanded them. The others nodded their head in agreement. The Yellow Ninja Ranger and Red Ninja Ranger went after the White Ninja Ranger and the Pink Ninja Ranger and Blue Ninja Ranger began to attack Ninjor.

The Green Turbo Ranger tried everything he could do to keep Goldar busy. He blocked many attacks and were not able to make many attacks of his own. To his left were Rito and the Blue Turbo Ranger.

The Yellow Turbo Ranger knocked over two Tengu Warriors with a roundhouse kick. Some of the Tengu wobbled back and forth and they tried to take the Yellow Turbo Ranger and the Pink Turbo Ranger.

The Tengu Warriors continued to their attack as the Pink Turbo Ranger did her best to block them. The Pink Turbo Ranger blocked a punch meant for her face. She looked over at the White Ninja Ranger and Ninjor. She hoped they would be able to save the others.

A beeping sound distracted the White Ninja Ranger. He blocked once more. "Go a head Alpha."

"Tommy it appears Adam will be okay; he just needs rest."

"Right, I'll continue as planned," the White Ninja Ranger said as he turned his focus to the Yellow Ninja Ranger. Rocky would understand what he was about to do.

"Ninjor, I need another coin!" The White Ninja Ranger exclaimed. He flipped toward Ninjor as Ninjor did the same. In mid-air Ninjor passed the White Ninja Ranger the ape coin.

The White Ninja Ranger landed behind the Yellow Ninja Ranger and caught her off guard. She quickly turned to face him and was met with a blinding flash of white light. The bear coin and been placed on the crest. Aisha slumped forward into the White Ninja Ranger's arms. She was surrounded by another flash a light, this time in yellow and disappeared.

The Red Ninja Ranger knocked the White Ninja Ranger off his feet. This was expected by the White Ninja Ranger. The White Ninja Ranger stumbled as he stood up and quickly had to be on the defensive. He expected another attack in front of him. The Red Ninja Ranger vanished in front of him. "Where'd he go?" The white ninja asked as he looked to the right and left of him. Then he remembered. The ninjetti had special powers such as: multiplication, energy projection, phasing, and teleportation. At that moment he knew he was behind him. He quickly turned and was met with his fist.

Ninjor blocked a kick from the Blue Ninja Ranger. He still had the wolf coin as well as the crane coin. However, he would not turn them back due to the nature of their powers. They could only be saved by another that possessed the ninjetti. If Rita and Zedd would have captured Tommy they would have been lost to evil. The Pink Ninja Ranger slowly stood up. She stayed back as if she waited to attack. Ninjor looked back over at the White Ninja Ranger as he prepared himself from another attack.

The White Ninja Ranger blocked an attack from the Red Ninja Ranger. He needed to buy time to prepare an attack. Two could play the game with the ninjetti abilities. He had to catch him off guard. He swept the leg of the Red Ninja Ranger to knocked him off his feet. As soon as the Red Ninja Ranger began to get to his feet he was hit a blast of white light from the White Ninja Ranger. "Sorry Rocky, but I had to slow you down somehow."

The Red Ninja Ranger slowly began to sit back up and in an instance the White Ninja Ranger was beside him with the ape power coin. The Red Ninja Ranger was consumed by a flash of white light. Rocky began to slowly fall back to the ground. He was teleported out by Zordon and Alpha. The White Ranger turned his gaze to the two remaining rangers that fought against Ninjor, Blue and Pink.

Trini smiled underneath her helmet. The Tengu Warriors slowly began to retreat. She and the Pink Turbo Ranger wore then out. The Yellow Turbo Ranger blocked a punch and used her other arm to punch the Tengu in the abdomen. The rest of the Tengu Warriors disappeared into a flutter of black feathers. The Pink Turbo Ranger turned to face the Yellow Turbo Ranger and gave her the thumbs up sign. The duo turned their gaze to Blue Turbo Ranger and the Green Turbo Ranger against Rito and Goldar. With a few quick flips they were there to help them fight. The Yellow Turbo Ranger helped the Blue Turbo Ranger and the Pink Turbo Ranger helped the Green Turbo Ranger.

Ninjor held the last two power coins in his hand. He needed to quickly give them to the White Ninja Ranger. The Pink Ninja Ranger multiplied 5 times and surrounded Ninjor. Ninjor looked around him at the copies as he tried to identify the original. However, the copies were flawless. Throughout the fight Ninjor had studied the powers of the ninjetti. He found them to be incredible. Tommy had discussed the abilities to him but seeing it up close was something else. Lost in his thoughts he did not notice one of the copies from his side move in and attack him.

The White Ninja Ranger observed the predicament that Ninjor was in. He rushed to his aid. The White Ninja Ranger focused on the Pink Ninja Ranger and made him temporary forget about the Blue Ninja Ranger. The White Ninja Ranger was remembered when the Blue Ninja Ranger leaped in the air and delivered a kick.

The Blue Turbo Ranger blocked Rito's sword with his Hand Blasters. The Yellow Turbo Ranger took her cue from the Blue Turbo Ranger and summoned the Star Charges. The Blue Turbo Ranger quickly moved out of the way. The Yellow Turbo Ranger used this time to attack Rito. Rito flipped over as sparks flew from his chest.

The Pink Turbo Ranger summoned Wind Fire and prepared an attack on Goldar; however, she did not have a clear shot. The Green Turbo Ranger continued to battle against Goldar with his Thunder Canon.

Ninjor was able to defeat the Pink Ninja Ranger's multiples and was left with one. He took this short break to quickly pass a power coin to the White Ninja Ranger.

The White Ninja Ranger caught the coin his hand and looked at the figure that etched into the coin, it was the symbol of the wolf. The Blue Ninja would be the next one for him to save. He approached him cautiously as he tried to form a plan. The only problem was the Blue Ninja Ranger wasn't about to give him that extra time to think.

The Blue Ninja Ranger charged at the White Ninja Ranger is a fury of punches. The White Ninja Ranger blocked them as quickly as he could and tried to find an opening but the Blue Ninja Ranger protected his chest. As they continued to fight the White Ninja Ranger thought about the Blue Ninja Ranger's fighting technique. He thought of what he taught the Blue Ninja Ranger about fighting to defend himself and take the offense. He had a weakness that he was always seemed to struggle with. When the Blue Ninja Ranger was on the defensive he had a hard time blocking a particular combination the White Ninja Ranger had used on him occasionally. No matter how many times he had tried to block it he never succeeded.

The White Ninja Ranger quickly increased the speed of his blocking which he than used to attack and put the Blue Ninja Ranger on the defensive. The White Ninja Ranger began to add several kicks to the combination which made it more difficult for the Blue Ninja Ranger to block and finally when he did not expect it, the White Ninja Ranger swept the leg. The Blue Ninja Ranger began to fall as he was thrown off balance. Before the Blue Ninja Ranger landed on the field he glowed white. Once the light faded Billy remained on the grass. He was then surround by a blue light and was teleported to the command center.

The White Ninja Ranger stood up and looked over at Ninjor's opponent. There was only one Ninja Ranger left, Kimberly. He needed the crane power coin before he could do anything. The White Ninja Ranger quickly made his way to Ninjor to collect the last power coin. Once he stood beside Ninjor he received the last coin. The White Ninja Ranger looked down at the coin his hand and then to the Pink Ninja Ranger. He wanted to end it as soon as possible.

The Pink Ninja Ranger kept her distance as she studied her opponent. The other Ninja Rangers had already been stopped because of the one before her. It was up to her to stop him. With that thought in her mind she charged after him.

The White Ninja Ranger was already familiar with her fighting style and it would be easy to block her attacks but how he could achieve that without having to hurt her would prove difficult. Right when she was about to attack him she disappeared. The White Ninja Ranger's eyes darted back and forth as he tried to find her. She was never a very strong fighter but she had learned how to use the powers of the ninjetti to compensate for it, which is what she was up to. The sound of movement from behind made him turn around but there was no one there. He felt something grab his leg and as he looked down he saw a pink arm from out the ground. He had forgotten about that ability. His balance was off and he fell.

The White Ninja Ranger stood up and refocused his effort. Two can play the same game. If he were to teleport next to her and surprise her he could then turn her back without being hurt. He had tried to talk to other Ninja Rangers but the response and the result was the same. Whatever spell Rita and Zedd and put them under was more powerful than before. He blocked a punch and rolled with some of the other attacks to throw her off balance. He slowly back up as he continued to block and made her move forward towards him. He had to time everything just right in order to pull it off. She had to take larger steps to try to connect a blow.

In the blink of an eye the White Ninja Ranger vanished from before the Pink Ninja Ranger. She was caught off balanced and took a few extra steps to help catch herself before she fell. The White Ninja Ranger appeared behind her and quickly used one arm to grab her at her waist and which the other arm he quickly placed the crane coin onto of the emblem on her chest. A blinding white light flashed and as if faded Kimberly slumped down into his arms. Like the others she was teleported to the command center.

The White Ninja Ranger let out the breathe that he had held; it was over.

* * *

"Zeddy! Do something!" Rita yelled at him. "This was your plan that you said was flawless! If it was so flawless how did they turn the other power ranger back to normal?"

"My plan!? You are the one that came up with this idea and cast the spell over them! I tried to fix your screw up!" Lord Zedd yelled back at her. Zedd turned his focus to Goldar and Rito, "you two! If you never would have let Tommy leave Phadeos this never would have happened! You are going to get it!" He bellowed as he raised his staff in the air. He shot a bolt of energy out of his staff in the direction of Goldar and Rito. "This is far from over rangers! One day you will meet your end!" Rita and Lord Zedd disappeared into a field of energy.

* * *

The five rangers remained under observation. There was no change in any of the rangers; they were still unconscious. Trini and Alpha continued to monitor the five rangers. Unfortunately there was no change in their condition. They didn't seem to have any wounds or be weak but they needed time to recover from the spell they were placed under.

Tommy sat beside Kimberly and held her hand. The monitor emitted a soft beeping sound. He was lost in thought as he stared at her face. It had been a long week full of uncertainties and more battles with Rita and Zedd as long as the ranger then he cared to have in another week. A sound from across the room made him look up.

"Adam, you're okay!" Tonya exclaimed as a groggy Adam slowly sat up.

"What the heck happened?" asked Adam. He quickly moved his hand to his head to help steady himself.

"I'm really glad to see you guys but how did I get from Africa to here?" Aisha asked as she looked around the command center.

"Aisha!" Kat exclaimed as she rushed to her side. "Are you already?" Kat asked as she looked over her vital signs. Everything was normal.

"I guess, it's still kind of a blur," said Aisha as she looked around the room. She noticed that Billy, Rocky and Kimberly were still asleep. Tonya joined Kat and the three talked for a while catching up on old times.

An hour had passed. Tommy began to be anxious. None of the others woke up yet. What if he did something wrong? What if they never woke up? He dismissed the last thought. His theory was proven false when the chat of the other rangers caught his attention.

"Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Rocky groaned as she slowly sat up. "What ever that was it hit hard,"

Tommy smiled for a moment at the comment. He gently lowered Kimberly's hand and walked over to Rocky to check on him. "Sorry about that Rocky, but I had to throw you off balance somehow and you're a good fighter."

"Thanks…. I guess," said Rocky as he rubbed his forehead. He looked around the room and noticed that 2 others were a sleep. "I take it they haven't come around yet?"

"No, we just need to give them some more time," Adam said as he stood up and stretched.

A beeping sound made Trini look up and head over to where Billy was at. She noticed a change in his vital signs and she watched the movements carefully. His eyes began to flutter for a moment and then they opened. Trini smiled. "It's about time you woke up," Trini said as she smiled at him. "Next time don't be captured by Rita and Zedd it's really hard to cover for you."

Billy laughed at her comment. "I figured you needed the practice anyway."

Tommy turned his gaze back to Kimberly. She was still asleep and the only ranger that didn't wake up yet. Twenty minutes pasted and there was no change. Tommy's head suddenly snapped up when he felt a slight squeeze.

Kimberly's eyes slowly opened. "What took you so long?" She teased him as she slowly sat up and hugged him.

* * *

Hours had passed and rangers seemed to be fully recovered. Katherine took this opportunity to voice what has been on her mind to the others.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you guys about," Kat said as she looked at the other rangers. "It's time I moved on and gave up my powers."

"Kat are you sure?" Tonya asked as her surprised.

"Yes," said Kat as she looked over at Jason, Trini, and Zack. "You guys were a team long before I joined. Besides I was looking after the power and its time that I gave it back."

"Gave it back?" Tommy murmured confused by her words.

"As long as you guys don't mind," Kimberly said as she appeared next to Trini, Zack, and Jason in the Pink Turbo Ranger uniform. "And before you ask, my wrist is fine. As it turns out Rita Zedd did me a favor and fixed my wrist for me."

"If you ever need us," Kat said as she gestured to Tonya, Adam, Rocky, and herself, "we still have our Zeo crystals. Just call us."

The End.

FINALLY!

I apologize it took me so long to finish. Life sometimes has to take priority. I have a few ideas for some other stories but it will be awhile since I want to develop them more before I start to write them.


End file.
